The Naiad Trilogy: The Naiad Within
by SweetSunnyRose
Summary: Part 1: This is the story of a girl who simply wants to run through the fields and feel the wind in her hair, a girl who dreams of lying in the soft grass and feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin, a girl not like most girls. A.U. Caspian X/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So I've had this plot bunny for several years now but I've finally decided to put it to paper. It is a Caspian/OC story because I was never really a fan of Ramandu's daughter. As the title suggests, this will be a trilogy and this is just chapter 1 of part 1. It follows the _Prince Caspian_ story line and is movie verse, which includes the lovely Ben Barnes as Caspian and the castle raid. I do hope you enjoy it.**

**On my profile you can find links to Character Biographies, which includes a picture of the primary characters and relative information such as their relation to other characters and birthday's where applicable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Caspian, Dr. Cornelius, the Pevensies, Narnia, or any other of C.S. Lewis' characters, but Ava (AH-vah) is completely mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 1**

"Come, Ava, dance with us!" the Dryad exclaimed as she grabbed Ava by the hand.

"I'm not sure I know all the steps," Ava declared despite being drawn into the dancing circle between the Dryad and a Faun. Ava found however, as one often finds in dreams, that she not only knew the steps but was able to perform them with great ease. And it's a good thing too, because the dance was exceedingly intricate. Up she jumped and around she spun, under the arms of the Dryad and back around the Faun. Then with another jump and another spin, the Faun danced under her arms and back around.

Ava laughed with a bell-like tone as she looked around the Dancing Lawn. All of Old Narnia was in attendance for the great dance. There were Satyrs and Fauns, all the Dryads and the Naiads too. Great Centaurs stood around and the Dwarfs played their drums. Amongst the Old Narnians were a few human faces too. Ava recognized the lovely Queen Aravis of Archenland, and His Majesty Prince Caspian of Narnia. Why even Ava's father was there. But Ava seemed most surprised when she looked to her right and suddenly saw a Queen of Old dancing next to her. Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"Take my hand, Ava," Queen Lucy said with a laugh. Ava laughed back as she took the hand of the great Queen and the dance continued.

XOXOX

When Ava opened her eyes she half expected and wholly hoped to find the Dancing Lawn and the great dance continuing. But as her eyes took in the grey dismal light of the early morning and the bare wooden walls of the servant's chambers, she knew it was time to wake up, time to stop dreaming, and time to get to work. With a despondent sigh, Ava threw back the single blanket and crawled out of bed. All around her, the girls who shared a room with Ava were doing the same; although, the term women would be more appropriate since they all had years of experience on Ava.

Ava stepped into her shoes and quickly pulled on her working dress and apron before heading off to her first chore. Ava was the youngest servant and as such she got the worst of everything. She got the worst bed to sleep on, the worst blanket to cover up with, the worst clothes to wear—though in all honesty, none of the clothes were all that great, nor all that bad—and the worst chores to perform. Ava's first chore of the day was cleaning the horse's stalls while the stable boys took them into the field, and after that it was off to clean the chicken coup.

Now, Ava may not have liked her chores, but she was never one to voice her complaints. After all she knew she was fortunate enough to live and work at the King's castle, even though the King's throne was currently empty. His Royal Highness King Caspian IX had died before Ava could walk, a near sixteen years ago. And the King's son His Majesty Prince Caspian X was not yet old enough to rule according to ancient Telmarine Law. That would soon be remedied, however. The Prince's eighteenth birthday was just a few days away and the coronation ceremony was set. Unbeknownst to Caspian though, a danger lurked the grey stone halls of his father's castle.

In the absence of a true King, the land of Narnia was governed by a Lord Protector, the Lord Miraz. Lord Miraz was the younger brother of the late King Caspian IX, and thus Prince Caspian's uncle. Miraz had never been content with being a Lord or Lord Protector, though. He coveted his brother's throne, but without an heir of his own, and with the true heir still living, there was little Miraz could do to claim it. Miraz had a plan though, a plan which hinged on the birth of his first born. If the child was a boy, then Miraz would give "the order" and his loyal men would commit the highest crime of treason: the murder of His Majesty Prince Caspian X. Miraz, having years of practice, already had a cover story set to hide his crimes, and his wife was only moments away from giving birth.

Though Ava did not trust the Lord Protector Miraz, she knew nothing of his malicious intent. Ava believed that Prince Caspian would become King, and she hoped that he would be a better king than all the rest. With the teachings of her father, Dr. Cornelius, that just might be possible.

Dr. Cornelius had been the Prince's tutor for nine years now. A few hours each day, the Prince would study grammar, mathematics, or history. His favorite lesson though was astronomy. For when he studied astronomy, the Doctor would take Caspian to the top of one of the towers—though not the tallest tower, but the one with six empty rooms below—and after doing a bit of astronomy, Dr. Cornelius would tell of Old Narnia. Caspian longed to hear these tales, tales his uncle, most certainly, would not approve of.

Narnia had not always been ruled by the Telmarine race and the Caspian line. Before Caspian I came and conquered, Narnia was inhabited by talking beasts, Centaurs, Dwarfs, Dryads, and Naiads. And centuries before the Telmarines invaded, Narnia was governed by four sovereign rulers; the Kings and Queens of Old. They were High King Peter the Magnificent and his younger siblings, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Then of course there was the greatest Old Narnian, Aslan the Great Lion; the King over All Kings in Narnia and its creator. These Old Narnians were now thought of as nothing more than myths and fairy tales, even Aslan. Caspian X, Dr. Cornelius, Ava, and a few other Telmarines, however, secretly wished that Narnia would return to the way it had once been.

This was Dr. Cornelius' hope, that in feeding the Prince's secret desires and educating him on Narnia, Caspian X would do all he could to restore Narnia when he became king.

XOXOX

When Ava finished her early morning chores, she stopped by the servant's chambers for a quick clean up and then went to the kitchens for a bite of breakfast, as was her usual routine. Ava never really had long to sit before it was back to work, but this morning her rest was even shorter. Ava was halfway through her small breakfast when the Senior Maiden walked in and called for her.

"Come, Ava, you're needed for linen changes."

"Ma'am? Isabel usually helps with the linen changes. I still have cleaning to do."

"That can wait. We need you now. Come."

When the Senior Maiden gave an order there was no disobeying it. So, Ava threw away the rest of her meal and quickly followed after her. About an hour later, Ava was standing outside a room waiting to be let in, with a pile of clean linens in her arms. A short old man with a long grey beard and spectacles answered the door with a smile.

"Oh, Ava dear, so lovely to see you," he said.

"Hello, Father. I've come to change your bed linens," Ava replied, lifting her arms. Dr, Cornelius moved aside to allow her to enter.

"Has the Senior Maiden given you a new duty, my dear?"

"Hardly, Father." Ava walked to the bed. "One of the linen maidens has fallen ill, so I've been called to fill in for her. And I believe the Senior Maiden only called me because I was the first she saw. I imagine when I've finished with this, then I shall have to finish my normal chores as well," she explained as she pulled off the old linens and began to put on the new.

"Oh, well that is something else entirely."

"Oh, Father, I do look for the day when I shan't have to do this anymore."

"What do you mean, my child?"

"Well, when His Majesty is made King, he will have no need for his tutor anymore and we may leave this place. Or else, perhaps you could at least convince him to let me go… if only for a few days," she added hopefully. Ava finished changing the linens and moved to look out the window where she leaned against the window pain.

"Oh, Father! I long to be outside these walls!" she exclaimed dreamily. "I wish to run through the fields and feel the wind in my hair. I dream of lying in the soft grass and feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin. Father, I…" Ava's next hope was interrupted by a knock on the door and the entrance of His Majesty Prince Caspian.

"Professor," the Prince called as he entered the room.

Ava turned from the window with a start and went into a hasty curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"And who is this?" Prince Caspian asked as he walked over to Ava. Not caring about the properness of it all, he placed his thumb under her chin and carefully lifted the young girl's face so as to look her in the eye, but Ava kept her eyes down as directed by the Senior Maiden. _"Eyes down and mouth shut,"_ that was the mantra of the servant girl when in the presence of royalty.

"Young Maiden, I asked your name. Will you not answer your Prince?" Caspian asked with a slight teasing tone.

"Your Majesty, I—I am no one." Ava's voice quavered only a little and her eyes stayed down.

"Prince Caspian," Ava's father called, diverting the Prince's attention to him.

"Yes Professor?" Caspian's eyes looked to his tutor but his hand remained on Ava.

"This is my daughter."

"Ah," Caspian turned back to the girl before him. "Ava is it?"

Ava's eyes flashed up, startled to hear the Prince voice her name. Their gaze locked; Ava's blue eyes meeting the Prince's brown. _"Eyes like the river,"_ Caspian thought.

"The Professor has told me of you," Caspian said softly.

"Surely, Your Majesty, my Father has not told you much, for there is not much to tell." At this, Ava's eyes looked to her father to find him smiling.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Ava began with a curtsy, breaking Caspian's hold on her. "But I must be going. I have tarried from my work long enough. I imagine the Senior Maiden would be quite angry if I did not finish all I should." As she spoke, Ava gathered up the old linens and made for the door.

"Goodbye, Father. Your Majesty." She curtsied to the Prince again before hurrying off.

There was a moment of silence between the Prince and his tutor before the younger voiced his thoughts.

"Professor, you did not mention that your daughter had such a fair face."

"Oh? Didn't I?"

"Nay. I believe her's is the fairest face I've seen in all my life," the Prince said in a dream like tone. "Though, I must admit, my Uncle has not allowed me to see many young faces. Yet still, with one look at her I feel the desire to run about in the fields and lie in the sun."

"Yes, her countenance has that very effect on me as well. She has always made me feel younger and lighter at heart."

"Indeed. Will we be studying astronomy tonight?" The Prince's change in topic may have seemed sudden, but the feelings stirred by Ava were the same ones usually stirred by stories of Old Narnia.

"I shall hope so, my Prince. I shall hope so." But the professor and Prince did not study astronomy that night, for they were doing something much more dangerous.

XOXOX

The castle was in an uproar. Lady Prunaprismia had given birth to a son during the night, and His Majesty Prince Caspian was missing. When Ava heard the news she was only halfway through her morning chores and could do nothing but wait for the day to end so she could seek out her father. And all through the day a fear and an excitement she could hardly explain grew within her. All day she had thoughts of Old Narnia, of dancing with Fauns and Dryads, of dinning with the Queen Lucy—though don't for an instant think that she thought herself worthy of such an honor. Ava thought on these things so much that she could hardly do her work, but work she did until all the work was done and she could visit her father at last.

"Gone. He's just gone. I can't believe it. How did this happen?" Ava asked her father. They were holed up in his rooms with the door shut. They were sitting very close together and very far from the door, and yet they spoke in whispers.

"I do not know, my child."

"Maybe he's not really gone. Maybe he just went out for an early morning ride. Destrier is gone too, Father."

"Then why hasn't he returned? I do not think this is a case of an early morning ride."

"Why, you—you don't think he's dead, do you, Father?"

"No. No I do not believe he's dead. Surely if he were, Miraz would not make the show of a disappearance."

"But then where is he?"

Just as Ava finished speaking a deep, penetrating sound filled the air around Ava and her father. They could both hear it, oh yes, but what's more they could feel it. It was a bellowing in their soul, deep and reverberating. It was not a sensation of pain or pleasure, but of hope, of life, of magic.

"What was that?" Ava asked.

"He blew the horn," the Doctor said standing up suddenly.

"What? Who? What horn?"

"Queen Susan's horn, my child. I gave it to Caspian before we parted in case he needed it."

"You gave Prince Caspian Queen Susan's horn?" she said with questioning doubt. "But, Father, it took you years to find it. How could you part with it so easily?"

When her father did not answer, Ava thought again on what he said and realized its true meaning. "Wait a minute, before you parted? You helped Prince Caspian run away, didn't you?"

Ava stared at her father accusingly but he did not respond. She stood up in anger.

"Didn't you father? You helped him. All this time you've just been pretending not to know what happened. You lied to me."

"I was only trying to protect you, my child. I thought the less you knew the better. I couldn't have Miraz thinking you were involved with any of this."

"You mean to say, you didn't trust me not to say something. All these years I've kept your secret, Father. I would have kept this one too."

"No my child, that is not…"

"Stop it! I'm not a child anymore. You should have trusted me."

"Ava, please I was only thinking of you."

"NO! You weren't. You were thinking of _him_, of His Majesty. Ever since we've moved in here all you ever do is think of him. You're more concerned with instructing him, of teaching _him_ the history than you are with my needs. Every day you live your cozy life as the Prince's tutor, while I have to clean up after the horses, all in the hope that he _might_ be a nicer king to your kind, and yet not four days from his coronation you help him runaway. It was pointless!"

"Ava, you don't really believe that, do you? You don't think that I care more about Caspian than I do you, my own daughter."

"I do. And I—I wish—I wish that someone else had found me that day!" Ava left the room in a fury of anger and tears, leaving the old professor crumbling with his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

** For all those who may be interested, the ages of our human friends are (but you can find all this and more in the character bios link on my profile):**

**Caspian: 17, but days away from being 18.**

**Ava: 16  
><strong>

**Peter: 16 Susan: 15 Edmund: 14 Lucy: 12**

**I made Caspian older as in the movies, and for the others I tried to go somewhere in the middle between book and movie appearance.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 2**

Ava had a most terrible dream that night, one that had her waking up in a cold sweat and panting for breath. It was an old dream. She'd had it many times before but always as a little girl. In this dream, she was trapped beneath the water. She could see the sky and grass above her, but no matter how hard she tried she could never reach them. She could swim to the very surface of the water, but never break over it. It was like the surface was covered with a thin, unbreakable sheet of glass. It was a dream so terrifying for Ava, that it affected her even during her waking hours and made her terribly afraid of the river.

When Ava awoke from this nightmare of a dream, she wanted to rush to her father and seek his comfort. But then she remembered their argument and remembered her words. _"I'm not a child anymore" _she had yelled at him; now was her chance to prove it. She would recover from this dream and she would do it without the comforting words of her father. She had to.

So Ava set about her chores as usual. And even when she heard the dreadful lie that Prince Caspian had been kidnapped by Narnians, she did not seek out her father. Rather, she avoided him all day. When she was done with her chores, she retired to her own bed and continued the avoidance.

She had the nightmare again that night, only now there was something new added. She could hear voices, all around her, calling for help. They called for her, pleading for her to help them, but she could not move. She still could not free herself from the water, and in the end, the voices faded into nothing.

The next day Ava, though less angry with her father, still did not go to see him. Though by mid-day that would have been impossible anyways for a most dreadful thing happened. Lord Protector Miraz had found out, or rather merely suspected, that Dr. Cornelius had aided Prince Caspian in his escape and he had the professor locked up. The news came to Ava by way of the servant rumor mill in the midst of her afternoon chores. Ava became so ill with the thought of her father locked up that she could hardly get through the rest of her chores and retired to her bed at first chance.

Again, she dreamt of being trapped in the water with voices calling out to her.

XOXOX

Ava did not sleep well that night and woke up earlier than usual. She thought of going back to sleep, but the fear of going back to the nightmare deterred her. Not wanting to just lie in bed she got up and decided to take a walk outside. She would have preferred to venture out to the countryside, but at that hour the castle gate was closed and so she had to settle for a stone courtyard. There she found a secluded corner where she allowed herself to give way to her fears and sorrows; in the early morning light Ava wept softly.

"Oh Aslan, what have I done?" she wept into her hands. "I argued with, Father. I said the most dreadful things to him. I yelled at him and said hurtful things when I should have told him I loved him. I was a horrid daughter, and now I shall likely never see him again. Oh, Aslan! Please, please save, Father."

As she finished her tearful prayer, a cool and gentle breeze flowed around her. Ava felt as if two loving arms suddenly embraced her, drying her tears and filling her with a sense of peace and serenity that she had not known before. All her fears and sorrows vanished and were replaced with strength and love. And in the breeze, Ava thought she heard the faintest whisper of a lion's roar.

Up on the battlements and towers, all the flags and banners stood still; no wind touched them at all.

XOXOX

Ava, now feeling much better than she had in the past three days, rose up from her quiet corner and made her way over to the stables. She was early still and arrived even before the stable boys. All the horses were still in their stables, including Destrier who had been found wandering the woods to the south. The stallion seemed most upset to Ava. He kept stomping at the ground and whinnying in a mournful manner. As Ava looked upon the sad horse she seemed to know instantly what his problem was; the horse missed his young master. Ava, though she had never had any training on how to calm a horse, stepped up to the stallion's stable and reached over the gate. Her fingers just did graze over his soft coat.

"Be still now, Destrier. I am sure the Prince is safe. If he weren't then surely General Glozelle would have found him by now. Perhaps he'll return soon and claim what is rightfully his."

Destrier suddenly gave a loud whinny and stomped his hoof.

"I suppose you're right; I don't suppose it would be as simple as that. Father didn't seem to think so. Oh, do come closer, Destrier and let me touch you so that I may provide you some comfort at least."

At her request, Destrier took a step closer to Ava and nuzzled his head into her hand. As they touched, a magic warmth passed between them and both felt encouraged and at ease. Ava smiled and ran her fingers through the stallion's mane.

"We must have faith, Destrier," she whispered. "We must believe Aslan will watch over Caspian."

"Be careful of your words, Princess."

Ava quickly jumped back from the horse and looked all around for the one who just spoken to her, but she saw no one. The stable boys still had not arrived. Apart from the company of the horses, Ava was alone.

"Whose there?" she asked still looking around. "I heard you speak, now show yourself. What sort of man would hide himself from a mere cleaning maiden? Show yourself."

"There is no one else. It was I who cautioned you."

Ava turned quickly to the voice but saw only the stallion standing behind her in his stable. His large eyes were watching her carefully. She approached the stable again, cautiously this time.

"Destrier? Was—was that you?"

The horse hastily nodded his head in an affirmative manner. "We must be careful, Princess."

"Why…"

"What are you doing?"

Ava once again jumped back in surprise and searched for the owner of the new voice. This time she found a very human Telmarine stable boy approaching her.

"What are you doing with the Prince's horse?" the stable boy asked again.

"Nothing. Destrier was upset; I was trying to calm him is all. I meant no harm."

"Well I imagine he should be upset; he was nearly a dead beast. How those filthy Narnians managed to keep the Prince hostage but lose his horse, I have no idea. It shows what fools they are. I suspect the Prince has already managed to escape their hole." The stable boy's voice was full of disgust and disdain.

"Then you—you believe His Majesty was kidnapped by Narnians then?"

"Of course he was. I'm sure even you must have heard what The Lord Protector said."

"Well if that's the truly the case, then why haven't those who were charged with guarding His Majesty been punished yet, I wonder," Ava boldly said, showing how little she believed the lie.

"And what do you know of such matters? You're just a servant girl." The stable boy said with distaste. "And what's more, what are you doing here?"

"Awaiting the stable boy to release the horses so that I may do my chores. You're a bit late, I believe."

"Why you insolent little girl." The stable boy advanced on Ava angrily, his hand poised to hit her. Ava stood her ground and did flinch.

"Is there a problem here?" The stable master asked suddenly, interrupting the boy's actions. "Well, is there?"

"No Sir," the boy replied bitterly.

"Then get to work, both of you."

XOXOX

As Ava went about the rest of her day she tried to keep the incident with Destrier at the back of her mind and not think on it too much. Unfortunately her chores were a tedious affair requiring very little thought leaving Ava with plenty of time to muddle over what she thought she heard. She knew talking animals existed during the Golden Age of Narnia, but she thought they had all died out by now. Surely if Destrier were a talking horse it would have been known long before now. And even if he could talk, why would he call her a princess? She was no princess. She was a simple cleaning maiden, nothing more.

The whole situation was too much for Ava to handle in her fragile state of mind, and by the end of the day she had convinced herself that it never happened. She explained it a way as a state of delirium from a lack of sleep.

XOXOX

That night Ava had a dream unlike any other. She was back in her old home, a tiny hut just outside the town of Beruna. Ava and her father had lived there for many years before the professor had been assigned as the Prince's Tutor. Though it had been nearly ten years since Ava had laid eyes on the hut, she remembered every detail as if it were only yesterday.

A plain wooden door opened to reveal a large open space. In the center of the left hand wall sat a small fire pit which served both as a means of cooking and a source of heat during the cold winter nights. Surrounding the fire pit were odds and ends which over all implied that the area was used as a kitchen. On the wall directly across from the wooden door was a large window. Under the window there was a rather old, but highly comfortable, sofa. It was used as the living space. In the area between the kitchen and the sofa there was a round wooden table with two chairs. The walls of the hut were lined with shelves piled high with books and tapestries.

Apart from the plain wooden door at the front, there were two other doors. One was to the right which led to the only sleeping room. The other door was along the back wall between the window and the kitchen. This back door led outside to a small fenced in garden. Ava and her father used this garden to grow some of their vegetables and herbs. There was nothing particularly special about that garden, except for the tree.

In the very center of the garden blossomed the most spectacular cherry tree. Its trunk was narrow but its branches stretched far. When it blossomed its flowers were a vibrant red which reflected the rays of the sun and shined even in the dead of night. As a young child, Ava would often pretend the tree was a beautiful Dryad named Chérie, and they would have wondrous fun together. Ava could plainly see the face of Chérie in the bark, and some days she thought she even heard the Dryad's laugh.

In her dream, Ava stepped through the back door and into the garden to find Chérie waiting for her. The Dryad was dressed in a flowing, light brown dress. Her strawberry red hair danced in the gentle breeze, and on her head there was a wreath of cherry blossoms. Ava lithely ran forward and embraced her old friend. With a smile and a laugh the two began twirling and dancing around the garden until they collapsed on the soft grass. They lay breathless watching the clouds in the sky. When at last she had enough breath to speak, Ava sat up and looked at her old friend.

"Oh Chérie, I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too, Ava," Chérie said with the daintiest voice.

"I wish everyday could be as carefree as this."

"If every day were easy, then we would have nothing to make us stronger."

Ava could think of nothing to say in response, so she just smiled warmly. There was a minute of silence while each girl breathed in the warm Narnian air.

"Aslan was disappointed in you Ava, with the way you acted towards your Father," Chérie said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it."

"If you are truly sorry, Aslan will forgive you."

"I am, Chérie, I am. If I could go back in time and stop myself from ever saying such things, I would. I am so sorry." Tears sprung to Ava's eyes and Chérie placed her hands over Ava's in comfort.

"I know you are, Ava. It is forgotten."

"Will Father be alright? I'm so worried about him. He's been arrested for helping the Prince in his escape. What will happen to him now?"

"I cannot say, Ava. Aslan will tell no one any story but their own."

"I believe Aslan will watch over Father. Don't you?"

"I do, but I did not come to you to talk about your father. I'm here with a warning for you, Ava." Chérie's voice turned serious.

"For me? What sort of warning?"

"Your time to leave the castle is near. You must be ready. Tomorrow night there will come a time in which it will be right for you to leave. You will know the hour when it is rung. You must be strong, Ava, and you must be brave and ever ready. Keep your eyes open. Aslan will not say when it will happen, only that it will be tomorrow."

"I'm going to get out of here? Where will I go? What should I take?"

"Take nothing but yourself. Your way will be shown to you. Trust in Aslan and He will guide you. I must go now, Ava."

"No, please don't go. Not yet. I still have questions." Even as Ava spoke, the garden, the hut, and Chérie began to fade away.

"Trust in Aslan, Ava. Trust in Him always."

"I will, Chérie, I will."

As the garden faded into nothing, Ava opened her eyes to the early morning light and bare wooden walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed and/or added me to their story alerts. I'm amazed each time it happens. Here's an little update for the weekend. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 3**

All day Ava was on edge. She kept her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary; always looking for her sign. She dared not let herself doubt her dream for fear she would miss her chance of escape. _"You will know the hour when it is rung."_ That's what Chérie had told her. _"When it is rung." _What _"it"_ was exactly Ava didn't know, but she was not going to lose faith in Aslan now. She couldn't.

When Ava went to bed that night, she went fully clothed and with shoes on. Still, she would not lose faith. Her emotions were strung high. Her eyes stayed open; she hardly slept at all. Silently she waited. Silently she prayed.

_"Show me the way. Give me the strength. Keep me safe."_

The castle was eerily still and quiet when suddenly there came such a clamoring and a ringing which shattered the stillness. The Great Bell was ringing. Something was dreadfully wrong. The soldiers were being called from their slumber. Their Lord Protector needed them. The bell had been rung!

Ava threw back her blanket and bolted from the bed. She did not wait for the others to wake. She did not stop when the Senior Maiden called for her to. She just ran, trying to put as much distance between her and the servant's chamber as she could. She knew now was the time.

The servant's chamber was tucked away in a back corner of the castle, and nestled against a cliff where it could be out of sight and out of mind. The only way for Ava to escape the castle would be by walking through the front gate and over the bridge; unless she could fly of course, in which case she could head up to the nearest tower and fly away. Since she had no wings, Ava knew she would have to find a way through the gate. How, she did not know.

"Father," she said suddenly to herself. Dr. Cornelius knew a little magic. "Perhaps he'll know how to get by the gate. And I can't leave him here."

Ava turned from her current path towards the gates, and headed towards the dungeons where she knew her father was being held. From her current location, Ava would have to pass by one of the armories first, and as she neared it she heard a stampede of feet. She quickly ducked behind stone statue in a tiny alcove. The troupe of soldiers, clad in full armor with swords at the ready, did not see her as they passed by. Ava took a deep breath before continuing on her way.

The dungeons were located at the bottom of approximately three flights of a spiral staircase. There was a door and two guards at the top of the stairs and a guard at the bottom. The stairs led to a tunnel that had three branches; each branch held five cells. Aside from the guard at the bottom of the stairs there were three others who roamed the dungeon wings.

Ava had given no thought as to how she would get by all the guards or even open her father's locked cell, but that wasn't going to stop her. When she reached the dungeon door she found her way unbarred; the guards were missing and the door was ajar. She quickly ran down the stairs, her feet light and soundless on the stone steps. Before she rounded the last turn she stopped and carefully looked around the edge. The guard wasn't there either.

She didn't know which cell her father was being held in or which wing his cell was in, so she chose the first wing because it was nearest. The first cell she came to was empty, the door wide open. The next cell had an old gray lump lying in the middle. Whether it was dead or alive, Ava didn't know, she only went close enough to see that it wasn't her father before hurrying on. The next two cells were as empty as the first, and in the last there was a man with a dirty face and long dark hair. His toothy grin sent a shot of fear through Ava, and she quickly turned away and headed back up the wing.

As she was passing by the first cell a flash of something gold caught her eye. She stepped in to find what it was. She didn't see anything gold, but lying nestled in the old hay next to a pair of rusty chains was a small woolen pouch. Ava recognized the pouch instantly. It was her father's. He always had it with him. He had been in here. In this very cell. And now it was empty.

Ava could not stop the rush of tears that fell from her eyes or the cry that escaped her lips. She clutched the pouch to her chest as she dropped to her knees. She could not speak. She could not breathe. All she could do was weep. He was gone. He had been taken from her. She tried desperately hard not to think of the last time she was with him. She tried not to think of how she had yelled at him, of how she hoped for a different father. She tried to remember him as he was when they lived in Beruna. She tried to see his smile, but all she saw were his saddened eyes. She cried out.

"Oh Aslan!"

As the sound of His name reached her ears so did the faintest roar, and her heart suddenly grew lighter. She believed in Aslan. She believed He would get her out of this. She had to keep that faith. She could not think of her father now. She could only trust that he was somewhere better.

With a new determination, Ava wiped the tears from her eyes and tied the pouch around her waist before quickly running back up the stairs. Without the help of her father, Ava had no other way of escaping except through the front gates. Ava began running towards the nearest exit, but Aslan had other plans.

There was a point where two halls met in a four point intersection. The east passage led to the east wing of the castle. The west passage led out onto the battlements over the stone courtyard. The north passage led to a flight of stairs that entered into the stone courtyard and the front gates. That's where Ava was heading, but since she left the dungeons Ava had become careless. She was anticipating her escape and forgot to look around corners. Ava was approaching the intersection from the south, but a stranger to the castle was approaching from the west.

XOXOX

Ava and the stranger ran into the intersection at the same time and met with a great collision. Neither one fell however; Ava had always been uncannily light on her feet and the stranger, young though he was, was well trained in battle. Within seconds the stranger had Ava pinned against the wall of the north passage and a sword directed at her chest. With great ease he could have eliminated this new threat. Luckily for Ava, the stranger was not only quick to act but also quick to see, and he saw that Ava was but a young maiden and unarmed. The stranger released Ava from his hold and stepped back; he did not, however, lower his sword.

Ava took in the stranger's appearance with wide, startled eyes. Her eyes traveled first down the raised blade. It was clearly not a Telmarine blade for it shined brighter and looked sturdier. Next came the stranger's forearm which was covered in a piece of metal armor; Ava believed it was called a vambrace, but she couldn't be sure. His upper arms and chest were not covered, and the only other piece of armor Ava could see were the spaulders on his shoulders. His face looked young but very tough, as if he had already seen many battles. His eyes looked hesitant and confused, and yet they burned with a dangerous fury that Ava dare not test. Though she knew he was a stranger, Ava was almost certain that she had seen his face before.

"_Could it be?" _she thought. The last time she was with her father, he had confessed to giving the Prince Queen Susan's horn. Ava knew that it was once believed by Narnians that the horn would call forth the Kings and Queens of Old or possibly even The Great Lion Aslan. Ava had studied her father's books religiously; she knew the stories by heart and she had memorized the pictures. Though he appeared much younger standing before her than he had in the pictures, there could be no mistaking it. Ava was starring into the sturdy eyes of Kind Edmund the Just.

Suddenly a noise to her right drew Ava's attention away from the young King before her. "Telmarines," she whispered. She knew they were coming for the King of Old. Miraz had been quick to execute her father for telling stories of Old Narnia and Ava knew he would not hesitate to do the same to one of its greatest heroes. She had to help him escape.

She curtsied to the King before her. "Your Majesty, I have wandered this castle many a time. I know it well. I can show you out."

XOXOX

Edmund curiously looked over the girl before him. She was young, not but a few years older than himself, and she was quite pretty. Her river blue eyes were wide with the fear she felt, but she otherwise tried not to show it. She was dressed in a light blue dress and a long green apron with a leather belt around her waist. _"A cleaning maiden?"_ he puzzled. _"What is she doing out here at a time like this?"_ He was even more puzzled when the young maiden addressed him as a king, but after studying her curiously for a few more seconds he decided that her offer was genuine. He returned his sword to its sheath and nodded for her to proceed.

"This passage leads down to the front courtyard and the gates. It's the only way out. We must go quickly, before the Telmarines find you." The maiden turned to hurry down the north passage but Edmund grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait," he said and she looked over her shoulder at him. He didn't know why, but something was telling him that he had to help this young maiden escape the castle. "There are too many armed soldiers out there. You'll never make it through."

The maiden quickly processed this information before saying, "Then, we'll take the east passage to the east wing armory. It exists into the courtyard as well, but further up, closer to the gate. It's the only other way, Your Majesty."

Edmund thought briefly on this option. He did not like the idea of the young maiden running though the courtyard, but if there was no other way what choice did he have? At last he nodded and said, "You lead; I'll follow."

XOXOX

Ava quickly hurried down the east passage. Her steps were light and soundless, as were Edmund's; she had to check over her shoulder a few times to see that he was still following her. After a long straight run, Ava took a passage on the left—after checking around the corner first. She ran lightly down the few steps at the end which emptied into the armory but froze when she reached the bottom. Three armed Telmarine soldiers were in there; two in the back and one at the foot of the stairs only a few feet from Ava. The three soldiers and Ava stood frozen at her sudden entrance; only Edmund acted quickly.

"Get down!" Edmund shouted to Ava as he reached for his sword.

Ava jumped into action at the King's shout. In one swift motion she rolled under the Telmarine's arm and reached for the sword at his side. The soldier was deeply confused when he reached for his sword only to find the sheath empty. Ava quickly turned to face the man just as he looked over his shoulder at her. She brought the hilt of the sword down hard on the man's neck just behind the jaw, effectively knocking him out cold; his body collapsed to the floor.

Ava could hardly believe what she had done, but she had no time to think on it; the other two soldiers had unfrozen and were quickly approaching with their swords drawn. Edmund stepped over the fallen soldier to face the Telmarine coming up on Ava's right, while Ava turned over her left shoulder in time to raise the sword she held and block the third Telmarine's attack. The soldier was well trained with the sword and strong, but Ava knew nothing of sword play. She stood little chance in attacking him, but she was not trying to attack him. She merely wanted to fend him off and keep out of reach of his blade.

Ava gripped the sword hilt tightly with both hands and willed her knees not to buckle under the force with which the soldier attacked her. She knew she could not keep her evasion up much longer, and she looked around for anything that might assist her. The walls of the armory were lined with hanging suits of armor and weapons of all sizes. There were battle axes and spears, and there were sharpened halberds and spiked flails. Everywhere Ava looked there were weapons designed to maim and kill their opponent.

Ava realized too late, that looking around the room could prove to be a fatal mistake. The soldier came at her with a seemingly renewed fury and Ava could no longer withstand his attack. Her arms and her knees gave way sending the sword clanging to the stone floor and her body into a suit of armor. In a domino like fashion, the suit of armor fell into the hanging weapons, and the weapons fell to the floor with a ringing clash.

XOXOX

The sudden clanging of metal was just what Edmund needed to distract the soldier he was fighting, and he quickly eliminated him. As he pulled his sword from the dead Telmarine's body, Edmund looked over to where he had last seen the young maiden fighting and saw only a pile of rubble. A row of Telmarine weapons had fallen from the wall, a suit of armor lay crumpled on the floor, and the motionless soldier lay on his stomach with an axe in his back. Edmund's heart dropped when he saw a small, dainty hand sticking out from underneath the armor, but then it leapt again when he saw the hand move.

Edmund hurried over as the maiden struggled to free herself. The young King carefully removed the weapons and armor that were holding the maiden down and offered his hand to help her stand. Wide eyed and shaking, the maiden looked over at her shoulder at the body lying behind her.

"Is he…?" Her voice quivered.

"Yes. He's dead." Edmund's voice was calm and steady. The maiden quickly looked away and buried her face in her hands with a gasp. "Come, we should leave now."

Before Edmund and the maiden could move though, a troupe of soldiers filed in through the back exit which led to the courtyard. While the door was open Edmund could hear no sound of a battle raging outside and with a sinking feeling he knew the battle was over. He knew Peter must have called a retreat and escaped, for the other possibility was too dreadful to even consider.

"Seize them!" "Kill them!" The soldiers shouted as they rushed upon Edmund and the girl.

Edmund quickly grabbed the maiden's hand and pulled her to the front exit and up the stairs from which they had come. Edmund did not let go of her hand even as they raced back down the hall.

"There's no other way out. We're trapped," she said frantically.

"It's not over yet," Edmund replied. They could hear the pounding of feet running behind them and the shouts of the soldiers.

"Stop!" "Seize them!"

Edmund ran harder.

"Oh Aslan! Please help us," the girl tearfully cried, once more surprising Edmund.

Ahead of them a door suddenly flew open, though no one had opened it. Behind the door was a long winding staircase that circled upwards. Edmund may not have known that particular castle, but he did know castles and he recognized the staircase for what it was. A tower. Edmund, still holding the maiden's hand, dashed inside. He closed the door behind them before racing up the stairs pulling the maiden along with him.

At the top they found the door unlocked and they quickly stepped through. Edmund released the maiden's hand and pulled the door closed. He placed his electric torch through the handle to bar the way of the Telmarines following them.

XOXOX

Ava stepped to the side of the door and leaned against the stone wall as the events of the past hour caught up to her: finding her father's cell empty, running into a King of Old, facing Telmarine soldiers, fighting for her life.

Edmund, on the other hand, after barring the door let out a whistling tune before taking in their surroundings. They were on a tower, high above the grounds with no other way down then the way they came up. Hundreds of feet below them lay the rocky shore of the Great River. He whistled again, louder this time.

A cold breeze whipped around them and Ava whimpered. The young King turned to look at her and saw the despair written plainly on her face now.

"Do not be afraid. I will do all I can to make sure you see many days yet," Edmund spoke gently, yet firmly.

Ava looked at the King of Old, her eyes shining with tears. "It is not for my life that I fear," she said truly. Edmund looked at her, shocked once more with the since of valor she contained. It was almost enough to rival his sister's.

"It is for yours," Ava continued, "and for my father's. It was he who told His Majesty the Tales of Old. And it was he who helped him escape. Now his life has been taken for it."

It was now that Edmund realized why this young maiden addressed him as a King. She was the daughter of Caspian's tutor; surely she would know of Narnia just as Caspian did. It was also now that Edmund knew where the plan must have gone astray. Peter, Susan, and Caspian were first to go and find the professor and inform him of the plan. If things were as the maiden feared, then they had arrived too late for the professor's aid.

Edmund was about to offer his condolences when the door suddenly rumbled and Ava jumped away from it with a cry of surprise. The door shook again. Both King and maiden knew they had been found. Edmund quickly looked over the ledge again as if looking for an escape he hadn't noticed before.

"Zephyrlias," he whispered.

"What?" Ava looked over the ledge as well and to her astonishment saw a great Griffon waiting.

"I heard your whistle, Sire. We have been looking for you," the Griffon said. "Fall on to my back Sire, and I will fly you to your brother."

"I have a young maiden with me. Can you take her as well?" Edmund asked.

"Yes."

The door gave another great rumble which made Edmund and Ava look over their shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Your Majesty," Ava protested. "Your life is the more valuable one."

"And I will not leave you to take their wrath. Come with me." Edmund held out his hand to her.

As the door gave another great shake, Ava took the outstretched hand of the young King. He hoisted her up onto the ledge before climbing up himself. Just as the door broke free of its restraint, Ava and Edmund leapt from the tower hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I told you there was more action in chapter 3 ;) Feel free to leave a review if you like. I'm going to try really, really hard to hold off posting chapter 4 for awhile so that I can get a few more chapters finished. It looks like part 1 is going to be rather short though. Have a lovely day!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Naiad Trilogy**

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 4**

Ava landed on the Griffin's back just behind Edmund with a soft 'umph.' With his great wings, the griffin gave a thunderous flap and soared off into the night as the soldiers gave an angry cry after them. Having nothing else to hold on to, Ava hesitantly wrapped her arms around the King's waist, while Edmund held on with nothing but his knees.

"Zephyrlias, you said you'd take me to my brother, so Peter's alright then?" Edmund asked with just the smallest hint of worry.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The High King made it out safely," the Griffin answered.

"And Susan and Caspian?"

"They made it as well, but I'm afraid there were many Narnian lives lost tonight."

Ava gave a small gasp when she looked down at the courtyard they were flying over. The ground was littered with bodies. From their distance, it was difficult to tell how many were Narnians and how many were Telmarines, but Ava could see a right many horned heads in the fray. Edmund wanted to say something to comfort her, but knew there was nothing that could be said. Instead, he did not complain when she held him a little tighter and sobbed softly into his back.

Ava and Edmund rode on the back of Zephyrlias for what felt like hours to Ava, but really wasn't. They flew south along the Great River and over a forest before they reached a clearing and a single hill rising up out of the ground. As Zephyrlias touched down in the field the horizon began to glow with the early morning light. After King Edmund had climbed off the Griffin's back he helped Ava down. They began to walk towards the hill and the small crowd standing outside it. Edmund and Zephyrlias walked side by side while Ava trailed slightly behind them.

XOXOX

Meanwhile, a crowd was gathered outside Aslan's How where the Narnian's had made their base camp. The rest of the Narnian army had already returned from the failed attempt to take Miraz's castle, and in their distress Prince Caspian and King Peter had exchanged some hostile words. Now they stood with their swords drawn on each other while the other Narnians looked on in disbelief.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Queen Lucy said as she ran between them and held out her arms. The feuding boys looked down at the brave young Queen before lowering their swords. Caspian turned around in anger and stalked inside the How. Lucy stared at her oldest brother with mixed emotions. She was furious with him for insisting upon this insane mission and not seeking the guidance of Aslan first, but she also felt bad for him because she knew how much he was hurting; only about half of them had returned from the raid. When Susan approached them, Lucy looked around for their other sibling.

"Where's Edmund?" she asked.

"Ed's right…" Peter turned around to point him out but couldn't find him. "Ed!"

"Not again," Susan sighed. "Edmund!" The three siblings began looking and calling out for their lost brother. Fear crept inside them when none of the Narnian army could recall seeing him leave the castle. The siblings remembered how they almost lost their brother last time they were in Narnia, and though they knew he would never run off again they feared what might happen if he were caught by the enemy.

"_How could I have let this happen?" _Peter desperately thought.

"Your Majesties," a Faun said as he pointed out to the field where a Griffin had just landed. The three siblings sighed in relief when they saw their brother climb off the Griffin's back.

"Who's that with him?" Susan asked.

"It's a girl," Lucy said. She shared a glance between her two other siblings; there were no other human girls in the army apart from Susan and Lucy.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Edmund," Susan said as he approached.

"You had us worried. For a moment there we almost thought…" Lucy let her voice fade out; she couldn't bear to give voice to her fears now.

"Sorry, Lu, I didn't mean to worry you," Edmund apologized to his younger sister. "But there was something I had to do." He looked over his shoulder at the young maiden behind him.

"When did we start taking servant girls for prisoners?" the grumpy black Dwarf Nikabrik asked. The maiden's eyes shot up and opened wide in fear.

"She's not our prisoner," Edmund said firmly; the maiden let out a sigh of relief. "She helped me escape; I couldn't leave her behind."

"Of course you couldn't, Ed," Lucy said stepping forward. "I'm Lucy," she addressed the maiden.

"I know who you are, Your Majesties. I have read all the stories," the maiden said with her head and eyes cast downward.

"And who are you?" Susan asked.

"I am a cleaning maiden, but I can cook as well… a little. I will do any chore you assign without complaint. It will by my honor to serve you, Your Majesties."

"Why don't you look at the Kings and Queens when they address you? Or do you find the ground to be more interesting?" Nikabrik asked with disdain.

The maiden scrunched up her face in confusion as she looked at the Dwarf. "They are royalty. From their very first day a servant is taught to always keep her eyes down and mouth shut when in the presence of royalty, unless of course they are addressing you, in which case you must respond but you should still never look at them."

The siblings exchanged wary glances before Edmund spoke up. "You are not in Miraz's castle anymore; you do not have to live by his rules. It is different with us. Whenever anyone is speaking with us, whether it be friend, counselor, or servant we ask that they look at us, eye to eye."

The maiden seemed to consider this for awhile before slowing raising her head and looking Edmund in the eye. "My apologies, Your Majesty."

"What is your name?" Susan asked.

"Fa—Father named me Ava, Your Majesty," the maiden replied with a small hitch in her voice.

"Ava." Lucy smiled lightly. "You look tired, Ava. Come, I will find you a place to rest," Lucy said, holding out her hand.

XOXOX

Ava looked down at the Queen Lucy's small hand, amazed; she could not believe this was happening. Ava slowly placed her own hand in Lucy's and allowed the young Queen to guide her inside the mound. Behind her, she heard the older Queen speak.

"It's been a long night for us all. We should all try to get some rest."At her words, the two Kings and the rest of the Narnians made their way inside.

Ava walked with her head slightly down and her eyes half closed. She was too tired to try and take in any of the sights right now. All around her she could hear weeping and hushed whispers of comfort. Many families were mourning their loved ones. Ava once more felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she recalled her own loss. How she wished she could hear her father's voice now and feel his embrace.

"Ava?"

She almost thought she had just heard him then.

"Ava dear."

There it was again. Ava looked around; surely she was just imagining things. But to her great surprise, she saw him. Dr. Cornelius was standing off to the side with Prince Caspian, and he was alive and healthy, just as Ava remembered him to be. He smiled at her as his eyes shined with tears.

"Father!" Ava quickly dropped Lucy's hand as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the old man's neck; tears of joy streamed from her eyes. Caspian quietly left his professor's side, giving father and daughter some time alone.

"Oh Father! I can't believe you're here. I thought…I saw…Your cell was empty and I thought Miraz had already…Oh Father!" Ava could barely speak through her tears and her words came out broken with sobs. Her head was buried in his neck, which only made it harder to understand.

"My cell? Why did you go to my cell?" Dr. Cornelius asked as he pulled her face back to look at her and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"To get you of course. I couldn't leave you there. Father, I couldn't leave you, no matter what Chérie had told me. I had to get you out too. I didn't know how, but I had to try."

"Chérie?"

"Oh, Father, it doesn't matter now. You're here, and you're alive. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and after…" Even more tears burst forth and her lip trembled as she recalled their fight. "Father I'm so sorry. I never meant any of it. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I should have understood. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. You're the best father I could have asked for. I wouldn't want any other. I am glad it was you that day you found me. I am glad. I love you, Father."

"Oh Ava, dear, I know. One never means anything they say when they are upset. It's alright now. Don't worry about it anymore. I love you too, my daughter."

Ava buried her head in her father's neck again, and he rubbed her back soothingly, trying to comfort her. Her safety was all he could think about during his imprisonment. He had been glad she wasn't around when the guards came and took him away, but he was terribly afraid that they might have done something to her.

Earlier that night, after he watched Caspian leave his cell, Dr. Cornelius had searched the rest of the dungeons to make sure that Ava hadn't been brought down while he wasn't looking. He was greatly relieved when he did not find her there, but his worry did not fully vanish. He had begun to search for her when he felt a deep longing in his chest and heard a voice in his head. _"Do not go to her. She is safe. You will meet again soon. Go now to the stables,"_ the voice had told him. He wasn't sure why, but he obeyed. And now, here she was, safe and unharmed. He had his daughter back.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lucy said gently; Ava and her father broke apart and looked at the young Queen. "I have found you a bed, Ava. I really do think you should get some rest now."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Ava and her father followed Lucy to a small side chamber where several makeshift beds had been established. After being shown to the correct one, Ava lied down and quickly fell into a soft slumber; her father sat by her side and watched her sleep.

XOXOX

Caspian was livid; no, he was beyond livid. How dare Peter insinuate such a thing, High King or not! Peter led the Narnians in the raid. Caspian tried to warn him such a mission would not succeed. Susan and Lucy had agreed with him, yet still Peter remained firm in his foolishness. Peter led the Narnians in battle. Peter led them to their death, and yet he blamed Caspian?

Caspian stormed inside the How, putting as much distance between the _High King_ and himself. Once inside though, he heard the weeping and saw the tears, and he knew he had failed his people. He promised to be their king and restore their kingdom, but he had let some petulant teenage boy destroy what little chance they had.

Caspian was about to turn down a deserted passage when he caught sight of his professor. The old man was pacing and wringing his hands with a look a great distress. Caspian had never seen the man in such a state before; not even when he had awoken Caspian in the middle of the night to help him escape. Caspian decided that he had to find out what troubled his professor so.

"Professor?" Caspian said hesitantly as he approached the man. "Professor, is everything alright?"

"Oh! Caspian my boy," Dr. Cornelius said with surprise, as if he hadn't seen the Prince approach.

"You seemed troubled, Professor. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hmm, no, no. I am fine," Cornelius replied with a weak smile. Caspian did not buy it and gave him a scrutinizing glare.

"It's my daughter," the old man confessed at last.

"Ava," Caspian whispered the name of the beautiful young maiden he had met a few days ago. Their meeting was very brief, but as he recalled it now he could remember it clearly. He remembered the sound of her voice; it was soft and gentle, yet it held a great power over him. He remembered those river blue eyes and the way they burned with a passion he did not know. He remembered the softness of her skin and the way the strands of hair, which had escaped her braid, fell about her face. He remembered that he had every intention of seeking her out the next day, if only to prove that he had not imagined her, but dire circumstances had prevented that.

"I am sorry, Professor," Caspian said with great sadness. "I should have rescued her too. I do hope she is unharmed."

"She is fine, my Prince. I am sure of that. I just wish… well, I haven't seen her since my imprisonment."

"Then how do you know she is alright? How do you know my Uncle has not done something to her?" At the thought of what Miraz might do to the beautiful daughter of an escaped prisoner, Caspian's face grew hard and his body stiffened. A week ago, he would not think his uncle was capable of such dreadful acts, but now he was not so sure.

"Relax, my Prince. I know she is safe. It is a feeling I have. I am her father; I would know if something…" The professor's voice trailed off and his eyes grew brighter. "Ava?" he questioned.

Caspian followed the professor's gaze to the entrance of the How, and there he saw her. At least, he was almost certain it was her. She walked with her head down and her shoulders slumped, but he recognized the dress she wore as those of the cleaning maidens' in the castle. She was being led by hand by the young Queen Lucy.

Dr. Cornelius called her name again and this time she lifted her head at the sound of his voice. A mixture of confusion, joy, and relief washed over her features as she called back to him and rushed to embrace him. Caspian was relieved to see she had found a way out on her own. His heart swelled as he felt the joy radiating off of her and he wanted to make his presence known, but just as he was about to reach out and touch her he decided to step away and let father and daughter have their reunion alone.

As he walked away, Caspian caught a glimpse of Peter, whose eyes shot daggers at the Prince. Caspian's anger at the High King returned and he quickly turned down one of the How's many passages. The Dwarf Nikabrik followed quietly after him.

XOXOX

After following him down the passage, Nikabrik convinced Caspian that he knew of another ancient power that would help them win the war. Caspian was hesitant to agree to Nikabrik's plan, especially when he realized his two companions were a Hag and a Wer-Wolf, but Caspian was desperate to help his people. When Caspian realized the plan involved resurrecting the White Witch, he tried backing out but it was too late for him to do it on his own.

Fortunately, Edmund had seen the Dwarf following Caspian in a curious manner and he became suspicious of the Dwarf's intent. Together Edmund, Peter, Lucy and the red Dwarf Trumpkin fought the Hag, Wer-Wolf, and Nikabrik and saved Caspian. Edmund put an end to the whole ordeal when he ran a sword through the block of ice which held the White Witch.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to dwell on the <em>White Witch<em> scene too much, because we all know what happened, but I had to include it in someway so that you know how the scene lines up with the rest of the story. We get back to Ava in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Naiad Trilogy**

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 5**

After the commotion and confusion around the Stone Table had dissipated, Lucy decided to give Peter some time alone so she went to look in on the young maiden Edmund had brought back. Lucy had taken an instant liking to Ava. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she felt drawn to Ava. Lucy hadn't yet heard the story of how Edmund had met Ava, but she was anxious to; she had an inkling that there was more to Ava than what could be seen.

As Lucy neared the room where Ava was sleeping, she heard the desperate pleadings of a father.

"Ava, please, wake up. I'm right here, Ava. Please, my child it is a dream. Wake up."

Lucy quickened her pace and jogged into the room, where she saw Ava thrashing about on the floor and whimpering. Dr. Cornelius was holding one hand while avoiding the swings of the other.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I believe she is having a bad dream, Your Highness, and I cannot get her to wake."

"Oh dear." Lucy rushed to kneel at Ava's other side. She grabbed Ava's swinging hand and held it tightly. Lucy looked down at the anguish filled face of Ava and saw beads of sweat glistening in the torch light. Lucy placed a hand to the young maiden's forehead.

"She feels almost feverish. She's not ill, is she?"

"No, Your Majesty. At least I do not believe so. She was fine just a moment ago."

Lucy looked to the corner of the room and saw a small basin of water. She quickly rushed over and brought the basin to Ava's side. Lucy tore a small patch of cloth from the neighboring bed and soaked it in the cool water before placing it on Ava's head.

"Has this ever happened before?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, when she was younger, but never this bad."

Lucy grabbed Ava's hand again and called out gently to her. "Ava, it's alright. We're here. We won't let anything happen to you. You have the power to end this, Ava. All you have to do is open your eyes."

Suddenly Ava let out a frightfully piercing scream as she bolted upright and her eyes sprung open. She tore her hands away from her father and Lucy and grasped at her heart. She felt all around her chest and abdomen as if looking for a wound which did not exist. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

A few seconds after Ava screamed Edmund rushed into the room with his sword drawn. Behind his kingly mask of fierce determination, which showed any fiend that he was ready for battle, was great concern. His dark eyes searched the room frantically looking for the cause of such a terrible fright to cause such a scream, but he saw only the maiden Ava, his sister, and the old professor.

Edmund looked further upon Ava. He knew that she was the one who had screamed, for he knew the sounds of his sisters' screams all too well. Ava's eyes were wide and glossy with fear. Her golden hair was matted about her face, and her forehead glistened with the sweat it bore. She clutched at her chest with her hands as she gasped for breath.

Caspian entered the room soon after Edmund had; his sword was also drawn and he looked about the room in much the same manner Edmund had.

"What happened?" Edmund slowly asked. He still gripped his sword firmly; he could not see what had frightened Ava, but he would not let his guard down until he knew she was not threatened.

"A dream," Ava said softly between her pants. "Just a dream."

"Ava," Cornelius said, his voice laced with concern. Ava slowly turned her watery eyes to him. Dr. Cornelius wrapped his arms around Ava's frame and pulled her to his chest as her tears began to spill from her eyes.

"A dream?" Edmund questioned skeptically.

"A nightmare," Lucy clarified. "She was having a nightmare, Ed." Lucy leaned forward on her knees and rubbed her hand over Ava's back. "Ava, when you're ready, we would like to know about the dream you had. Sometimes it helps to talk it out."

Ava sat back rubbing her eyes and shaking her head. "Please Your Majesty, I am but a servant girl; do not concern yourself with me. It was just a dream."

Edmund watched his sister sit back on her heels, a downcast look on her face; Ava's words had hurt her. He returned his sword to its sheath and stepped forward. "I'm afraid my sister concerns herself with everyone, and she can be very stubborn and annoying. She won't stop till she's done all she can to have her way. Please, tell us your dream."

"Was it the same dream you've had before?" Dr. Cornelius prodded.

Ava nodded reluctantly. "Yes, but it was different also." Ava then proceeded to tell them all about her dream where she was stuck underwater and heard the voices calling out for help, but she could not help them.

"And tonight there was even more. The voices have always sounded like they were in pain when they called out, and tonight I—I felt it too. It was a most excruciating pain, like someone was hammering a stake into me. It was awful."

"How often have you had this dream Ava?" Lucy asked.

"Every night that I've slept since we felt the horn, save for one."

"Queen Susan's horn?" Caspian asked. For Ava, talking to the Kings and Queens of Old was very different than talking to the crown Telmarine Prince, and so she fell silent for a moment and stared down at her hands.

"Yes, we felt its magic when you called forth the Kings and Queens," Dr. Cornelius explained for Ava.

"You said there was one night, where you did not have this dream?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, I had a different dream that night, a better dream. In that dream, Chérie…"

"Chérie?" Dr. Cornelius interrupted, recognizing the familiar name.

"Chérie the Cherry Tree, from our old garden," Ava laughed. Upon noticing the bewildered faces of the others, she decided to explain. "Back before we lived and worked at the King's Castle, Father and I lived in a little hut near Beruna. And in the garden there was a most spectacular cherry tree. I used to pretend that a Dryad lived in the tree, and her name was Chérie."

"Sounds like something you would do, Lu," Edmund teased.

"It sounds lovely," Lucy corrected with a smile.

"Why did you dream of Chérie, Ava?" Dr. Cornelius asked, trying to get back to the point.

"Well, she said Aslan had spoken with her and sent her to me with a warning." Ava then told them all about her dream in the garden with Chérie.

"So that's why you were running about the castle when we met? You were trying to escape. I was wondering why a young maiden was out in the castle at a time like that, usually they stay well hidden and away from the men with swords," Edmund said with a small smile.

"Yes, well, I have never been much like most girls."

"Clearly," Lucy laughed. "I saw that the moment we met. So, tell me more about how you and Edmund escaped."

Edmund and Ava recapped their meeting and escape for Lucy and Dr. Cornelius. Lucy's admiration of the quiet maiden grew exponentially as she heard of her bravery. And while Lucy and Ava's friendship sprouted before them, Caspian slowly turned and walked out of the room. Ava had almost completely shut down when he spoke to her, and she barely glanced at him. It was like she was terrified of him. If he did not have the trust of a young cleaning maiden, then how could he be the king of a nation?

XOXOX

Sometime later, Susan entered the room to find Ava and Lucy laughing with bell tones while Edmund smiled in amusement.

"There you two are," Susan said to her siblings. "The food rations are being delivered. Come and eat. You should come as well." She directed the last bit to Ava and her father.

"Oh, Ava, you'll sit with me won't you? Please say you will," Lucy pleaded as she and Ava stood and began to walk out.

"If that is what you wish, Your Majesty," Ava replied softly.

"Please, Ava, call me Lucy."

"Your Majesty, I dare not be so bold as that."

"Oh, come on then." Lucy grabbed Ava's hand and led her down the passage and to the central chamber which served many purposes, including the dining area.

Their meal was not extravagant. It consisted of a bit of bread, a cup of water, and a small portion of some dumb game the sentries had found a day ago. It was hardly enough to fill one's stomach, but it was certainly better than nothing at all. It did not take them long to eat, and when they were all finished Ava insisted on collecting everyone's dishes and washing them. Lucy, of course, protested.

"Your Majesty, please," Ava began. "I know nothing of drawing battle plans. I cannot shoot a bow, and I cannot fight. Cleaning is the one thing I do know well. Please allow me to be of some use, Your Majesty."

"Let her go, Lucy," Peter said rather shortly; he was still perturbed over the happenings that occurred earlier that day.

Lucy sighed and allowed Ava to go about her ways. Ava began to pile all the dishes into the apron of her dress but by the time she made it back around the table to gather her father's dishes, there was no more room. With a smile, Dr. Cornelius gathered his own dishes and carried them for Ava. Lucy's eyes were transfixed on Ava as she walked away.

"I believe Lucy has made a new friend," Susan said lightly.

"I don't think she's the only one," Trumpkin added as he indicated to the young King Edmund; he was also transfixed by the young maiden. When Edmund noticed the others were looking at him he turned his attention back to the table with only the slightest coloring in his cheeks.

"I can't seem to help it," Edmund explained. "There's just…"

Edmund couldn't seem to find the right words, but Caspian knew what he was trying to say. "Something about her," he finished for the King.

Lucy joined in with, "Something almost..."

"Magical," Lucy, Edmund and Caspian said in unison. The three friends looked at each other in understanding.

"There's something special about her; I felt it the moment we met," Lucy continued.

"Pipes and petunias!" Trumpkin explained. "What you felt was probably just her Narnian blood."

"But Ava's not a Narnian," Caspian disputed. "She's the professor's daughter. For her to be a Narnian, then he would have to be…but he can't be. Can he?" Caspian looked upon his old professor with new eyes. He was a short man with a very round belly. He had a long grey beard and very wrinkly skin. Could he really be a Narnian? Could he have been one this whole time?

"Yes, he's a Narnian too, not a full one though. He's only a half Dwarf."

"Are you sure, Trumpkin?" Lucy asked.

"Quite certain. I can smell it."

"So you're saying Ava has Dwarf blood in her?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I suppose she'd have to if she's his daughter, and there's no mistaking what he is."

"But she looks nothing like a Dwarf. I can see it in the doctor, but she shows no sign of it."

"It is true she shows no sign, and I can't say that she smells like it either, but what other explanation is there?"

"How peculiar?" Lucy said quietly.

"What's peculiar Lu?" Peter asked; Susan and Peter had been quiet throughout the conversation but Peter could hardly keep himself from speaking any longer.

"Ava. The Narnian theory seems to fit, but the dreams don't."

"Dreams?"

Lucy quickly told Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin of the strange dreams Ava had been having.

"They're just dreams, Lucy," Susan said rather skeptically. "Everyone have dreams."

"Yes, but not everyone has dreams preparing them to escape a castle the very night we try to take the castle."

"Maybe it was just chance, Lucy," Peter offered as an explanation.

"Maybe, or maybe it wasn't. It feels like more."

"More?" Caspian asked. "How do you mean?"

Lucy sighed and asked her siblings, "Do you remember Delfinia?"

"Delfinia," Edmund said the name as he tried to recall who Lucy was talking about.

"She was a Dryad in our time; an old willow tree Dryad. The Narnians called her The Oracle because she had the gift of foresight. It was her predecessor who first told the prophecy of the Four Thrones at Cair Paravel being filled by four humans."

"I do remember her now. But what does she have to do with Ava?" Edmund said at last.

"Well, it's her dreams really; they remind me of a dream I had once. It was during our reign. Peter was dealing with the Giants in the North, and you and Su were sailing from Tashbaan. Delfinia came to me in a dream and warned me about the 200 Calormenes that were riding to Anvard. That's how I was able to have the army ready to march when you returned.

"What if Ava's dreams are more than just dreams? We already know that one of them prepared her for leaving the castle. What if the other dream has a deeper meaning too?" Lucy asked.

"Like what?" Caspian asked. Lucy didn't have an answer for this, and for a moment all were silent as they thought it over.

"The river," Edmund said suddenly. "They're building a bridge near Beruna."

"There was no bridge when I crossed there five nights ago."

"And Ava started having these dreams four nights ago," Lucy pointed out.

"It's a river. Bridges are made to cross rivers," Trumpkin said pointedly.

"Yes but just as there were Dryads who lived in the trees, there were Naiads who lived in the rivers. Even though they've been dormant for some time, I wonder what sort of effect building a bridge would have on the Naiads?" Edmund responded.

"But I don't recall Dwarfs ever having the ability of foresight," Susan said.

"Well, her father is half-Dwarf, but what of her mother?" Lucy asked. All eyes turned to Caspian.

"I don't know. Dr. Cornelius never mentioned her, except to say that she died when Ava was very young."

"There is a way to find out though." Lucy suddenly stood up and called over her new friend. Ava obeyed the call at one. She brushed off her hands and walked over quickly, a pleasant smile in place.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Ava curtsied.

Lucy ignored Ava's blatant act of former manners, deciding she'd deal with it later, and instead addressed Ava in the most sincere and apologetic voice she could muster. "I was just telling them about your dreams, Ava, and we think we know what purpose they may serve, but first we were wondering, could you tell us who your mother was?"

XOXOX

_"…could you tell us who your mother was?"_ Lucy's questioned echoed in Ava's head. The smile vanished from Ava's lips; that was the last thing she was expecting Lucy to say. Confusion and fear washed over her. What if she had to tell her father's secret? She had promised never to tell anyone, but could she keep such a thing from the Kings and Queens of Old? Would they still be friendly if they knew about her? It was several seconds before Ava could control her panic enough to respond.

"My mother?" Ava tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Why do you wish to know about my mother?"

The young Queen looked puzzled; clearly she was not expecting that to be Ava's response.

"Like Lucy said, we have a theory, but first we need all the facts," Susan answered.

"Then, I'm afraid I cannot help you," Ava said reluctantly. Lucy sat down abruptly, as if Ava's words had wounded her. "I mean you no disrespect, Your Majesties." Ava knew she could never lie to the Sovereign four, and after a heavy sigh she continued. "I cannot help you, because I do not know who my mother was."

"Then perhaps we can ask your father," Peter suggested.

"I'm afraid I would be of no service to you either, Your Highness," Dr. Cornelius replied from behind Ava. She jumped with surprise for she did not know he had followed her over. She turned to him with questioning eyes.

"It's alright, Ava. Perhaps it is time we let others in on our family secret. You know the story as well as I do; you should tell them," Dr. Cornelius encouraged with a smile.

"Oh, we do love stories," Lucy said, brightening a little. "Please, sit down."

"Alright," Ava said as she took a seat before the others. "I suppose first you must know that Father is a half-Dwarf."

"Yes, we'd already concluded that," Trumpkin said.

"Then you must also know that he hid it not out of shame, Master Dwarf, but out of necessity. If he knew only how or where, he would have forsaken the Telmarine way long ago and lived as Dwarfs were meant to live." It was very important to Ava that she made sure they knew her father was not ashamed of what he was.

"Because of his ancestry, Father has always longed for and hoped that Narnia would return to how it once was. He spent many years searching for any sign or whisper that true Narnians still existed. He often despaired, but something wouldn't allow him to give up hope. It was while he was on one of his quests, that he found me.

"His travels had brought him alongside a tiny brook in the wood. The mid-day sun was very hot that day, and so he took some rest in the shade of an old oak tree. It was while he was resting that he heard a baby's cry. He looked all around him and the tree under which he sat, but he saw no baby. It wasn't until he heard the cry a third time that he noticed a bush at the brook's edge which stretched into the water. There, floating in the water and nestled behind the bush, was a basket and in the basket was the crying child. He picked up the child and at once it was calmed.

"He assumed the basket must have floated down stream, and so he hiked upstream with the child still in his arms. But he found nothing. He saw no human. He saw no creature. He saw no camp, or any sign of a disturbance in the wood. What was he to do? He could not leave the child, but he could not hand the child over to someone else; what would be his explanation on how he found it?

"As Telmarines, we are taught to fear the woods and never to enter them. If they knew where Father had been, they would have locked him away forever, and with a child of the wood there's no telling what they would do. And so, he took the child home with him. He named her Ava, and he loved her like a daughter.

"Though it is not by blood, he has been my Father ever since." Ava finished her tale as softly and unsurely as she begun, while her audience listened with silent wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed! We got to find out a little more about Ava and her Father. How exciting. Hope everyone has a Happy Easter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The Naiad Trilogy**

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 6**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, flooding the How and surrounding field and forest with a warm golden light. A summer breeze brought a gentle sway to the trees who once danced majestically. All was quiet around the sacred hill. No birds sang, no squirrels chattered, and no Dwarf hammered. All were asleep. All but one.

Ava sat outside on one of the stone ledges of the How, her bare feet dangling over the edge. Her hair, which had been let out of its tight braid and reformatted into a more comfortable style by the young Queen Lucy, danced freely in the wind along with the skirt of her dress; she had not yet put on her apron. After telling her story, the Kings and Queens had not reacted as Ava had feared, but rather had accepted her whole heartedly. They confessed that they were as confused about her strange beginnings as she and her father were, but they rejoiced in the fact that it had been Dr. Cornelius who had found her. Lucy even went as far as to say that it was Aslan's doing that he should find her but not the Narnians.

Ava let out a contented sigh as a particularly gusty breeze sent her hair flying. For the first time since she had begun working at the castle Ava felt free.

A sudden sliding of rocks made her look quickly to her right. Ava was enraptured by the figure she saw standing near the entrance. Caspian had just stepped out and onto the ledge on which Ava sat. His clothes were simple and worn, showing signs that he had been in them for days, but in no way did they diminish his appearance. The sunrise behind him cast an enchanted glow on his features. His hair floated as freely as Ava's did in the breeze. His sorrowful eyes were deep and penetrating as they looked upon her, and they were a far cry from the joyful eyes she'd looked into a few days ago when they first met. Though really, it was when he first met her; Ava had seen the Prince several times before, around the castle. She had found him attractive even then, but he was the Prince and she was just a servant girl; she would not delude herself into thinking otherwise.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to disturb you," Caspian said solemnly; his voice rocketed through Ava and brought her back to her senses. She jumped to her feet and curtsied before the young Prince.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I did not mean to dishonor you." Ava spoke to the rocks at her feet.

"That's alright, you did not dishonor me. I startled you, and for that I am sorry. I will leave you be."

"No, Your Majesty, it is I who should leave." When Caspian did not respond, Ava chanced a glance up at him. She could not distinctly read his expression, but he almost appeared to be hurt. Ava took his silence, however, as a hint for her to leave, and so she began to inch along the wall towards the entrance with her head still down. She passed within inches of him. She was about to turn into the entrance when his voice brought her to a screeching halt.

"Why do you dislike me?"

_Dislike him?_ Her feelings toward the Prince were far from dislike. "Your Majesty, I—I hold no ill feelings toward you."

Caspian could hear the earnestness in her voice, but he turned to see it in her face. Her eyes were still trained on the ground beneath her feet though, and he could see nothing. This greatly puzzled Caspian. Why did she act so differently around him?

"I apologize, Your Majesty, if I gave the impression that I disliked you. It was not my intent. I actually rather like you. I mean I—I believe you will be a good King."

"You do?"

"Yes, Sire, I do." Again, Caspian could hear the earnestness in her voice, and it gave him a bit of courage. "Might I ask something?" she asked warily

"Yes, you may."

Ava took a deep breath before continuing, "Where should I look when I speak to you, Your Majesty?"

"Where should you look? Well I—I'm not really sure. Do you usually look at the ground, as you are now?"

"Well, your Uncle has made it very clear that servants should never look upon royalty, but King Edmund has said that they prefer to look 'eye-to-eye' with whomever they are speaking with."

"Then, from henceforth it shall be the same with me."

Ava let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she lifted her head to look at the Prince. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It is quite painful to go about with one's head down all the time."

"Well, I should never want to cause you any discomfort."

A warm blush spread across Ava's cheeks and brought a smile to Caspian's lips.

"Would you care to join me? It looked like you were enjoying it out here, before I interrupted."

"Yes, I do find the fresh air to be rather enjoyable."

"Then come, and sit with me. If you desire to that is."

"I would desire it greatly." Ava smiled and gracefully walked over to where Caspian was now standing by the ledge. She took his offered hand for help as she took a seat next to him. They sat in silence for awhile, both soaking up the warm Narnian air. Caspian was the first to break the silence.

"If you did not dislike me, then why have you been so hesitant to speak with me or even look at me? Has it really just been because my Uncle treats his servants as slaves and has them so fearful, or is there more?"

"I must admit, Your Majesty, it has been slightly more on my part."

"What was it then?"

"Well, I suppose I felt a little uncomfortable around you because before Father was arrested we had an argument, over you."

"Over me?"

"Yes. I—well I, it's a bit embarrassing actually. I was jealous, Sire."

"Jealous?"

"Not because you were a Prince, or anything. Please do not think that I envied you for all that. It was more over you and Father. You see, before he was your tutor he was my father. We were all each other had. And to suddenly find out that I had to share the only thing that was truly mine with a prince, well it's rather a difficult thing for a seven year old to comprehend. I managed it all rather well at first, but as I grew older my list of chores grew longer and my time with my father grew less."

"But my time with him grew more, as my lessons became more intense. I never desired to take him from you."

"I know that, Your Majesty. I have always known that on some level. I had a moment of weakness, and I succumbed to fears. We all have our moments of weakness at some point."

"Then you have heard of mine?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Sire." Caspian of course was referring to the moment when he listened to Nikabrik and almost resurrected the White Witch, but Ava had been sleeping at the time and knew nothing of the incident and it had not been mentioned since.

"I…" Caspian was about to inform the beautiful maiden beside him all about his flaws, but decided he'd rather not have her know just yet. "Never mind."

Ava could sense that the Prince was about to tell her something rather important, and she could tell how much it hurt him to think of whatever it was that he had done. Ava felt that she wanted to comfort him, but did not know what to say. Suddenly the words of Chérie sprang to mind and she thought they were quite appropriate for the moment.

"'If you are truly sorry, Aslan will forgive you.'"

Caspian did not respond immediately, but the silence that followed was not uncomfortable. Ava saw the edges of his mouth rise in a small smile and she took that as a positive sign. It was several minutes later before Caspian spoke again on a new, lighter topic. They carried on in conversation easily, and before long their soft laughter rang through the air as the sun continued to rise.

"How is it that we did not meet before that fateful day?"

"I am very good at my job, Sire, and that is to obey orders. My orders are typically to clean, but always to remain invisible. It is not customary for me to change bed linens."

"Well, I wish you could have been assigned to change bed linens sooner."

"Then Isabel should have fallen ill sooner." The moment the words were out of her mouth, Ava regretted them immensely. She clapped her hands over mouth in utter disbelief. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I did not mean… I could never wish such a thing upon a person."

Caspian couldn't help but to laugh at Ava's panic. "It is alright, Ava. I know what you meant and I promise I will not speak a word of this to anyone."

"Thank you, Sire." Ava looked up to see Caspian smiling down at her. Their eyes locked and their gaze became so intense that Ava was forced to look away and duck her head to hide the warmth spreading across her cheeks.

"Ah, there you two are. I have been looking for you for some time now."

Ava's head spun around to look at the entrance once more and her smile lit up. "Father!" she exclaimed as quickly jumped to her feet; Caspian was surprises by her remarkable agility.

"Good morning, Father," Ava said as she embraced Dr. Cornelius and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning my dear. And good morning to you, Caspian," Cornelius replied.

"Good morning, Professor."

Ava looked carefully between her father and the prince; her eyes darting back and forth between the two before she finally spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Well, thank you for allowing me to sit with you, Your Majesty, but I believe I shall take my leave now and allow the two of you to speak privately if you wish."

"Wait, please stay, Ava. I feel I enjoy your presence," Caspian said.

"You do not need to leave, my daughter," Cornelius added.

Ava bit her lip. "I know I don't, Father, and I wish I could, Your Majesty, but…" Ava looked over the edge at the ground. "The grass has been calling to my feet for quite some time, and I feel I cannot resist the urge anymore. I simply must rush down and feel the grass with my toes at once."

"Oh alright, I suppose you must go if the grass is calling you," Cornelius chuckled. "But be careful, Ava."

"Of course, Father. I shall not even pass this side of those ruins there." She pointed out to where the ruins sat in the field just before the How. "Good day, Father. Your Majesty." She kissed her father's cheek again and curtsied to the Prince before heading inside and making her way to the lower entrance.

XOXOX

Within moments Ava was standing outside on the stone walkway leading into the How. She glanced up to find her father and Caspian watching her. She smiled before leaping of the walkway and landing in the grass. She relished the feel of it beneath her toes. When she was younger, she never wore shoes while she was in the garden, but in the castle she was never without them. It had been many years since she had felt the soft green under her feet.

Ava closed her eyes and held her arms out as she spun in circles. She didn't care who watched her now; she just danced freely, jumping and spinning as she had in her dream. Her hair and her dress flew freely as she spun while the brightest smile she'd ever had graced her face. She opened her eyes and watched as the world danced with her and the sky slowly became lighter. The world continued the dance even after Ava collapsed gracefully to the ground, her arms still spread wide. Ava watched the clouds move lazily in the sky as she caught her breath again; her fingers and toes brushing over the grass still. Slowly, Ava began to feel the pulse of the ground beneath her; the heartbeat of Narnia.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Ava smiled contently.

Thump.

Thump.

Clink.

Thump.

Thump.

Clink.

Ava furrowed her brows together. What was that strange metallic sound mixed in with the steady thump?

Thump.

Thump.

Clash.

The sound was louder that time. Ava sat up quickly. Since when did the ground have a heartbeat?

Thump.

Clash.

Neigh.

Ava turned to look at the forest beyond the ruins. A line of silver figures was approaching the How steadily. It was not the heartbeat of Narnia which Ava felt, but the steady march of the Telmarine Army. Miraz had arrived with his war machines.

* * *

><p>Is it just me, or does the conversation between Ava and Caspian seem a little awkward? I mean, it's supposed to be little awkward because they don't really know how to act around each other yet, but is it too much? Please let me know.<p>

So I usually like to wait until I have two extra chapters written before I post, but chapter 8 has been going rather slowly for two reasons. One, I finally got inspired to get around my writer's block on _Scars_ (yay!) so I should be posting chapter 11 for that soon. Second, I've been trying to write scenes down as they come to me and over the last few days I wrote out a scene that takes place between Ava and Caspian in the 3rd part of this trilogy. I think it's a rather good scene and it makes me very excited to get there.

Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! And please, let me know what you think about Caspian and Ava in this chapter it really worries me a bit, but that might be because I've already written scenes where they aren't awkward around each other. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

I was going to hold off on this until I finished chapter 9, but I'm in a good mood and feeling generous. It's a very good day for writing today. SO, here's a little treat. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to everyone who was reviewed/alerted/favorited! I greatly appreciate it! You guys rock!

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 7**

Ava sat on a set of stone stairs below her father and Caspian. The Kings and Queens were gathered in the room along with several Narnians: a Centaur, a mouse, a bear, a Dwarf, a Satyr, a Faun, and a badger. After the arrival of the Telmarine Army, the High King had called an emergency war meeting to discuss their plans.

"Peter," Lucy began in her most queenly voice. The eldest King looked to the youngest Queen. "We need Aslan to win this war."

"I concur. What are you thinking, Lu?"

"I must ride out to find Him, and you know I must be the one to do it. The rest of you must hold Miraz off, while I seek Aslan and His assistance."

"Trees and turnip-greens! That's your plan? Riding off into the woods after some illusive lion, alone?"

"She's right," Peter said simply. "He's our only hope."

"And I won't be going alone. Ava is coming with me," Lucy stated matter-of-factly.

Ava's eyes grew large with surprise, while every other eye turned to look at her. _"Me?"_ thought Ava. _"What good could I do?"_ Ava voiced none of her fears though, and instead she rose slowly and curtsied to the young Queen.

"If that is what you wish, Your Majesty," Ava said softly.

The High King looked a little skeptical as he began to question his sister. "Luce…"

"You know she would be of no use to you here, Peter," Lucy argued. "Her faith in Aslan is as strong as mine. Together we will find Him, and I won't leave her here."

"I will ride behind them with my bow. I will make sure they get through," Susan said, stepping forward. Peter slowly gave his nod of approval.

"We need to find away to hold off the Telmarines," Edmund stated.

"Challenge him," Caspian said as he entered the fray. "Miraz is a proud man, and he has made himself King. Challenge him to single combat; the winner receives total surrender."

"It is likely he won't accept," Peter stated.

"He will if you question his bravery and skill."

"I can handle that," Edmund said confidently, a scheming gleam in his eye.

"And even if he doesn't accept, it will buy us some time to think of another plan. Very well then. Dr. Cornelius, do you have paper and ink?" Peter asked.

"I certainly do," Dr. Cornelius said as he rose up, with a helping hand from Caspian. "A professor is never without them, Your Majesty." He opened his pouch, which Ava had returned to him, and brought forth a piece of folded parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of ink. He smoothed the parchment out over the piece of stone slab that sat in the middle of the room.

"Will you scribe while I dictate?"

"Of course," Cornelius said, already dipping his quill in the ink and preparing to write.

XOXOX

Once Peter and Cornelius were done writing the challenge, Edmund headed off with a Centaur and the Giant to deliver it. Meanwhile the others had a very quick meal before Ava, Lucy, and Susan began to get ready for their departure. Ava really didn't have much to prepare for other returning her hair to a braid, but Lucy donned a cloak and Susan put on some chain mail because she would be returning to battle if need be. When they were dressed, Caspian came and led them to a room where three horses had been readied.

"I'm not riding alone, am I? I—I've never ridden before," Ava questioned.

"The third horse is for me. Peter asked me to ride with Susan, to make sure you and Lucy get through safely," Caspian answered.

"Of course Peter did," Susan said with a roll of her eyes. "Though, I am more than capable of handling a few soldiers on my own."

"Oh don't grumble, Susan. It's not fitting for a Queen of Narnia," Lucy said moving forward towards the horses. "So which one will Ava and I be ridding?"

"You will be on my horse, Destrier. He has never misled me; you will be in good hands," Caspian replied. Ava stopped abruptly. She had not thought of her strange encounter with Destrier until that very moment when it all came rushing back to her.

"Ava? Are you alright?" Lucy asked, looking back at her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine, Your Majesty," Ava spoke softly as she forced herself to move again. Lucy looked as if she were about to say more when Destrier turned his head toward Ava and looked directly at her.

"It is good to see you well, Princess."

As she had that day in the castle stables, Ava jumped back and cried out in surprise. Lucy whipped her head around to stare at the black horse. Susan looked at it curiously. But none seemed more surprised than Caspian.

"You're a talking horse?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Destrier replied before looking at Caspian. "Forgive me for my deceitfulness, young King. Had I known of your love for Narnians I would have revealed myself to you sooner."

"That's—that's alright, Destrier." Caspian was still rather flabbergasted.

"Wait, so you all can hear him too?" Ava asked. Lucy nodded and smiled. "Then I am not dreaming?" Lucy shook her head no. Ava slowly began to approach the horse once more. "I thought I was delusional that day. I had not slept well, and I…"

"I did not mean to frighten you, Princess, but you spoke of Aslan and I did not want anyone to hear you speak His name. It would not have been safe for you if they had."

"Why do you call me 'Princess?'"

"It is what you are. I can feel it."

"You are mistaken. I am no Princess. I am a cleaning maiden, nothing more."

"Do we really have time for this?" Susan said; she had already mounted one of the other horses.

"Susan's right, but what do we do now? It would not be proper for Ava and I to ride a talking horse." Lucy said.

"Your Majesty, I do not mind," Destrier told her. "And besides, I am the fastest of the three. I will take good care of you. You must ride upon my back."

"Destrier is right," Caspian said. "Besides, how much safer could it be, than riding a talking horse?"

"I suppose it is an extreme emergency," Lucy conceded as she moved to the stirrups and heaved herself up. Ava watched in wonderment; she had no idea how to do that.

"Come, I will help you up," Caspian said as he walked over to Destrier's side; Ava followed. "Put your foot here, and grab the saddle here. Now, pull yourself up as I lift you, and swing your other leg over to the other side. Got it?"

"I think so," Ava said hesitantly.

"Alright, ready?" Caspian placed his hands on Ava's hips, and, after a slight pause, he counted to three and lifted her up onto Destrier. Ava was glad that Caspian was behind her, because then he couldn't see how much her cheeks flushed at his touch. Caspian quickly turned away and mounted the last horse. Just as they were about to ride off, Peter and Edmund entered the room.

"Miraz accepted the challenge. We duel at noon," Peter said solemnly before he and Edmund walked over for final farewells and good wishes.

"Be careful," Peter told Lucy. "Watch over them," he said to Caspian.

Caspian replied with a nod.

"Are you alright, Ava?" Edmund asked.

"I am fine. It's just… I've never been on a horse before, Sire."

"Ah, well riding really isn't all that bad. Just hang on with your knees, but don't squeeze too tight and you'll be fine." Edmund grinned. Ava was only able to offer a feeble smile in return before Lucy urged Destrier forward, and the three horses rode off.

XOXOX

Ava loved the way the wind whipped through her hair and tossed it about. She found a sort of contentment in the steady, rhythmic pounding of hooves on dirt. But the heavy up and down motion turned her stomach in knots. The three horses were in a full gallop through the forest now with Destrier in the lead and the two other horses trailing slightly behind on either side. Lucy held the reins lightly in her hands; she hardly had to steer Destrier at all. He moved easily over the landscape and around the trees. They weren't heading in any particular direction except away from the Telmarine camp. Destrier's fast gallop and sly maneuvering weren't enough though. They weren't out for too long before they heard angry shouting behind them. Ava looked over her shoulder.

"We've been spotted!" she called out.

A small group of Telmarine riders were following them through the woods. They were riding hard and they were armed with swords and crossbows. Ava looked to Caspian out of fear, but Caspian had turned his head to the side to glance at Susan. After a short nod, Caspian pulled on the reins and brought his horse to a stop. So did Susan.

"Lucy!" Susan called. Lucy gently brought Destrier to a brisk walk and then a stop, before looking back at Susan and Caspian. "This is where we leave you. Ride hard."

"May Aslan protect you," Lucy said in farewell.

"And you also," Susan replied.

Lucy kicked Destrier into motion again, while Susan and Caspian climbed down from their horses. Susan readied her bow while Caspian moved the horses aside. With aim beyond refute, Susan took out four of the riders before a fifth knocked her to the ground. Caspian quickly jumped into to action though, and together they finished the rest…or so they thought.

Neither Prince nor Queen saw the single rider who kept out of the fray and rode on, following the path of Queen Lucy and Ava.

XOXOX

Back at the How, the High King Peter and the newly fashioned king Miraz had entered into their duel. They circled each other in the midst of the ruins before the How. Both armies were present in the audience. The Telmarine army, clad in full armor, was lined up against the forest's edge. The Narnian archers stood on the ledges of the How, their bows at their side. Half of the Narnian army stood on the ground outside the How; the other half lay in wait hidden inside.

Both dueling men were growing weary of their dance. Miraz had entered in expecting an easy victory, but was surprised to find his opponent to be in excellent shape and well skilled with the sword. Peter had entered the duel knowing his youth would be his only advantage, but he also knew Miraz would not hesitate to be ruthless and dishonorable.

There was never a point in their duel when one was more likely to be the victor over the other. Instead the upper hand passed back and forth between the two. One minute it looked as if Peter would win, but Miraz would quickly over power him and take the advantage only to have Peter rebound and gain the advantage again.

The duel had been going on for quite some time before both competitors agreed on a three minute respite. As Peter walked over to Edmund and Dr. Cornelius, Caspian and Susan returned and dismounted the horses.

"Lucy?" Peter asked breathlessly.

"And Ava," Edmund added quickly.

"They made it through," Susan answered.

Peter nodded. "It's up to them and Aslan now."

XOXOX

Ava and Lucy raced through the forest on Destrier's back oblivious to the Telmarine that was following them. Destrier had not slowed his pace, nor did he appear to be winded; he galloped towards their destination with fierce determination. They knew not where they were going, only that they sought Aslan. The sun began its great decent in the sky as the day grew older. They knew that Peter's duel with Miraz had long since started. Who was to say that the duel had not already ended? Who's to say that Peter had not already fallen, or that the Telmarines had not gone back on their word? Lucy and Ava did not know how the Narnian's were faring at the How, but they did not lose faith in the Great Lion. They would not give up.

Quite suddenly, Ava heard a faint horse whinny and when she looked over her shoulder she gasped.

"Oh my!"

The Telmarine had caught up with them and was gaining on them. Ava whipped her head back around and held on tighter as Destrier quickened his pace. Off to their left, Lucy saw a blur of gold running towards them.

"Look!" Lucy pointed in the direction of the gold blur. It was steadily growing larger.

"What is…?" Before Ava could finish her question the blur had reached them. It stopped on a ledge before them and its figure became clear. It was a lion!

The lion let out a great roar before leaping over the girls' heads to the other ledge where it chased away the Telmarine rider. Destrier could not help himself and he became so frightened at the sight of the lion and at its mighty roar that he reared up on his hind legs. Lucy and Ava could not hang on as Destrier lifted his front legs and so they fell to the ground landing on a bed of leaves.

Lucy quickly gathered herself and raced up the short ledge the lion had landed on. If she looked hard enough she would have seen the Telmarine running away, but her focus was only on the lion. The Great Lion. He had returned at last.

"Aslan!" Lucy let out a cry of joy as she rushed forward to embrace her greatest friend. She threw her arms around Him with such enthusiasm that He rolled onto side and lifted his paw to wrap it around her. He gave a soft, hearty chuckle as Lucy buried her face in his rich golden mane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say on this one, except THANKS! to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favorited. It makes my heart swell with joy! :D**

**Also, there is a line in here that is a direct quote from the film. I try really hard not to do this, but the direct quote is surrounded by two little * signs. Thanks again. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 8**

Ava let out a painful moan as she rolled onto her hands and knees. She grasped at her ribs as she sat back on her heels; when they had fallen, Lucy's elbow had accidentally jabbed Ava in her ribs. With her other hand, Ava rubbed the back of her head as she looked around for the young queen. She couldn't see her anywhere and panic began to grow in her stomach.

"Queen Lucy?" Ava whispered as she pushed herself to her feet. She quickly scrambled up the ledge for a better view of her surroundings, but she was not prepared for what she saw. A magnificent golden lion lay on the ground and Lucy sat cross-legged before it. At the sight of the lion fear crippled Ava's body and she could not move. But then she saw the warm golden eyes and his regal face, and she knew who it was.

Aslan.

Lucy had asked the Great Lion a question Ava could not hear, but his response was like a whisper in her ears. *"We can never know what would have happened, but what will happen is another matter entirely."*

At that moment the Great Lion's eyes turned to Ava, and a thousand different emotions seemed to flow through her at once. Fear. Wonderment. Awe. Reverence. Overwhelming joy. Gratitude. Humility. Undeniable peace. Then shame, regret, unworthiness, and guilt.

Though she had not thought of the solider in the armory since she had last seen him, now she could not seem to forget him and suddenly she saw him before her eyes again, lying motionless with the axe in his back. Tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Come forth, my child," Aslan said to her. Ava took small, hesitant steps towards the Lion until she was even with Lucy and she dropped to her knees, her face buried in her hands. "Why do you weep for the life of the fallen soldier?"

Ava wiped her tears away harshly so that she might speak clearly. "He needn't have died, Aslan. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident. I fell and I—I'm sorry." Ava lost control of her voice as more tears erupted from deep within.

"Daughter of Narnia, do not mourn for that which is out of your control for I know your heart. You fought bravely, not for your own life but for the life of another. Come to me, so that I may take away your sorrow."

Ava slowly inched forward on her knees until she could lean into the Lion's mane. At once she could feel a warmth flow through her body as his magic seeped into her. Her tears dried and all feelings of shame and guilt disappeared. She became braver and more confident in herself. She felt as if she could do anything he asked of her. It was a power she did not know she had, and it had been awakened deep within her.

"Thank you, Aslan," Ava said as she sat back on her heels.

"Now you are ready for what you must do," he responded cryptically before rising to his feet. "I believe, Lucy, that your friends have slept long enough. You may want to cover your ears."

Lucy and Ava covered their ears with their hands just as Aslan gave a magnificent roar. It was a roar that lasted for several minutes and it was a roar unlike any other. Instead of diming and becoming fainter, it grew in volume, steadily becoming louder until all the earth shook with its magnificence. All around them the trees began to stir; their branches swaying with the power of Aslan's roar. And then they began to really move.

The ground trembled as all around them the trees came to life and moved towards them. The closer they came the less like trees they looked. There were birch girls and willow women, queenly beeches and oak men. The dark hollies and their berried wives came forth, as did the great elms. All were called forth by Aslan, and as they approached him they all bowed reverently and joyously.

As Aslan addressed the circle of trees, Lucy and Ava looked on in wonderment; until, Ava heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked about the circle until at last she saw who it was. Ava knew who it was when she saw her, but she could hardly believe it. She looked just as Ava imagined her to be. Her strawberry red hair fell in waves to her slim waist. She wore a feather-light brown dress and a wreath of cherry blossoms on her head. And when she laughed it was just as Ava had imagined so many years ago.

"Chérie?"

"Oh Ava," the Dryad smiled. Her voice was just as Ava had dreamt it would be as well.

"Chérie? Is it really you?" Ava asked. Chérie nodded her response and Ava rushed forward and embraced her. "Oh Chérie! I wasn't imagining anything was I? You've been real this whole time. Oh I dreamt it was so!"

"Yes Ava! I heard your voice and I wanted to come to you so badly. I broke the spell a couple of times but only for a short while. But now, we shall be friends forevermore!"

"Oh Chérie," Ava broke their embrace and stepped back. "I must introduce you to Queen Lucy." Ava stepped aside and turned to Lucy.

"She's the Dryad from your dream?" Lucy asked as she came forward with a smile. Ava nodded.

"Your Majesty," Chérie greeted as she curtsied.

"I'm so glad to meet you."

Suddenly they all felt a stirring in their hearts and they turned to look at Aslan at once. He had finished instructing the older trees and was now waiting for them. They knew their time for greetings was over, and now it was time to get back to business.

"You may come with us, young daughter of Narnia," he said to Chérie. "Lucy, Ava, climb on my back. We will give our noble horse friend the freedom he deserves." At the last sentence Aslan and the girls turned to look at Destrier. As Aslan looked upon the horse the saddle and reigns and all other restraints fell off.

"Thank you, mighty Aslan," Destrier said as he bowed before the Great Lion.

XOXOX

The field before the How was in chaos. Miraz was dead, but not by the hands of King Peter. One of Miraz's own men had done the deed. Lord Sopespian had killed Miraz after Peter and Caspian had spared his life. Sopespian had used one of Queen Susan's arrows in the act, allowing him to cry treachery and entice the Telmarine army to fight.

And thus the war for Narnia began.

The Narnians were prepared for such deceit though. As the Telmarine Calvary approached, Caspian retreated into the How and led a troupe of Minotaurs, Centaurs, Satyrs, Fauns, talking beasts, and the Giant Wimbleweather through a serious of tunnels. As they ran the Narnian Calvary knocked over the stone pillars holding the ground up and the Telmarines found the earth giving way beneath them. As the Telmarines struggled to free themselves from the hole, Susan's archers unleashed their arrows while the Narnian Calvary attacked from behind. Overall it was rather an ingenious plan, but it wasn't enough.

The Narnians were simply too outnumbered to win this war alone. Peter, seeing too many of his troops fall, called for a retreat, but Sopespian ordered the war machines to attack the How's entrance. Boulder upon boulder was hurled at the entrance and eventually the stones gave way, cutting off the Narnian's escape.

As they stood before the How, the four royals glanced at each other before looking back to the approaching army. They would fight. They would be strong. The Narnian's would not surrender! With renewed determination, the Narnian's plunged forth into battle. Peter, the High King, with his royal sword Rhindon, Caspian with his sword and dagger, Edmund with his sword and with a sword he had obtained from a fallen soldier, and Susan with her bow and arrows fought side by side against the Telmarines.

With every Telmarine they took down two more came at them, but still they would not quit. Just as things couldn't seem to get any worse for the Narnians, help arrived in true Narnian fashion. The Trees. After being awakened by Aslan, the Lion had sent them to the battle field. They waded through the earth as one would wade through water. Their roots stretched across the vast expanse of the field to wrap around the war machines and crush them. The Telmarines fled in fear, even the Lord Sopespian called a retreat to the river.

XOXOX

Lucy and Ava rode on Aslan's back to the Great River; Chérie and Destrier ran beside them. On the way to the river something very strange began to happen to Ava. She heard the voices from her dream. As they did in her dream they called out for help; they called for her, and the voices only grew louder as Ava drew nearer. What's more, Ava began to feel a strange stirring inside her. She longed for the voices. She longed to answer them. She longed to be with them.

They arrived at the river on the Beruna side of the bridge before Lucy or Ava thought possible. As soon as Aslan came to a stop, Ava slid off his back and slowly and unsurely, approached the river. She turned to look back at Aslan in confusion. He just stared at her, urging her on with his eyes.

"What's wrong, Ava?" Lucy questioned. Ava looked back at the river before responding.

"The river. I hear the voices. They're calling for me." When Ava looked back at Lucy she saw that she looked as confused as Ava felt. Chérie and Destrier, however, looked as if they knew what was going on.

"They are waiting for you," Aslan said at last. "Go to them, my child." And then he breathed out and his breath washed over Ava and left ripples in the water.

Ava knew what she must do. She turned back to the river and pushed aside her fears. She embraced the strength Aslan had given her and she walked forward. As she approached the river's edge, Ava held her head up high and her shoulders straighter. She felt the cool water against her feet and she looked down. Her shoes had disappeared; she was barefoot in the water. She continued on.

Lucy looked on in bewilderment, glancing quickly between Ava and Aslan, not wanting to miss anything. Aslan simply watched Ava and smiled. When Lucy looked back to Ava it was to find her waist deep in the river and standing still. All at once, the river seemed to quickly rise up and surround Ava, and then just as quickly it lowered taking Ava with it.

Lucy blinked several times in surprise. Ava was gone. Lucy dashed forward to the river's edge and looked up and down it looking for any sign of where Ava had gone, but there was none. She had vanished.

"What happened?" Lucy asked with a panicked voice as she turned around to face Aslan and the others. Lucy's eyes clouded over with tears for her lost friend. "I don't understand, Aslan. Where did Ava go?"

Aslan didn't have to answer, because at that moment Lucy heard the sound of water rushing and she turned back to the river. Once more Ava stood waist deep in the water, but she hardly looked like the Ava Lucy had come to know. Her hair, blonder and shinning brighter than it ever had before, fell gently in soft waves over one shoulder. Her head was adorned with a shinning headband. And she was no longer clothed in the servant clothes she had been wearing. She now wore a slim fitting gown that was made of the softest, silkiest material she had ever known. The gown was pale blue, almost white in color. The sleeves hung from her arms and were made of what could only be described as white chiffon. What Lucy found to be the biggest change in Ava though, was not the clothing or the hair, but the way Ava carried herself. She no longer appeared to be the lowly servant girl.

Ava began to move to the river's edge once more. She moved with such swiftness and fluidity, that Lucy couldn't tell if Ava was even moving her legs. Ava came to a stop on the shore next to Lucy. It was then that Lucy noticed that Ava's clothing didn't appear to be wet at all, though she had just emerged from the river. Ava smiled down at Lucy before looking to Aslan.

"He wishes to help. Can you free him?"

"The time is quickly approaching my child. Be ready," he responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo... What are you thoughts on what happened to Ava?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**The Naiad Trilogy**

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 9**

Lucy stood on the bridge. Aslan stood a short distance behind her. Ava was slightly up-stream on the shore line, her toes mingling with the water. Chérie and Destrier kept close to the forest's edge; they would play no part in what was about to happen.

Lucy and Ava could hear the Telmarines approaching before they saw them. They could hear the stampede of their feet and the ringing of their armor as they ran. They could hear men command their horses to run faster. They could hear the horn blast, signaling the retreat. And Ava could feel the ground trembling with their approach.

Neither girl stood in fear, but both looked calmly upon the forest's edge across the river.

At last the first of the Telmarines began to arrive, and they rushed forward as if not even noticing the young girls waiting for them. As Lord Sopespian emerged from the wood and drew his horse up to the bridge, Aslan stepped up beside Lucy. Sopespian came to a sudden stop, as did the rest of the army. They were cornered as the Narnian army emerged from the wood behind them. Sopespian looked over his shoulder, trying to decide what would be his best plan of survival: continuing onward to face the two girls and the strange lion, or turning back to face an army of strange beasts and trees. Sopespian reared his horse up in a show of confidence as he began to ride forwards, crossing the bridge. Lucy drew her dagger to show that she was not afraid. Sopespian stopped once more as Aslan gave another mighty roar. Ava could feel his magic ripple through her and she stepped further into the river.

The Telmarines who had begun to cross the river looked down in wonder and fear as the water began to recede from beneath their feet. In strange fashion the water flowed up river with great force. All who were present turned their head up-stream as they heard the roar of rushing water. A great wave of tremendous volume had formed. As it began to make its way down stream it changed forms into that of a man; a great man of water.

At the sight of this river man, who of course was none other than the ancient River God awoken from his slumber, the Telmarines in the water began to flee back to the shore in fear while Sopespian rode on. As the Telmarines hurried to safety they could not see what was happening. The Narnians, though, saw everything from the safety of the river bank. They watched as the River God quickly made his way to the bridge. They saw the Telmarines leap from the bridge in fear. They stood in wonder as the River God paused at the bridge and looked over to Aslan, seeking permission. Aslan gave a silent nod.

The River God then looked down to Ava, and she took a few more steps forward. The River God disappeared as he ducked under the bridge, before rising again and lifting the wooden structure with his shoulders. The wood snapped at the shore line cleanly. Most of the Telmarines had managed to jump off before the bridge was raised, but Sopespian had not; he stayed mounted on his horse even as the River God held the bridge before him and stared down at the Telmarine lord. Sopespian remained unafraid, thinking a bit of water and magic could not harm a man such as he. But Sopespian had no more thoughts as the River God unleashed his fury and crashed down upon him drowning him instantly.

As the River God came crashing down Ava lifted her hands with her palms facing out. She was simply reaching out to the River God much as a young child would reach for her father, but to the Telmarines it looked as if Ava was the one responsible for the River God's crash and they thought that she had been controlling him all along. Before the river could fully return to its usual state of calmness, the River God appeared once more and he looked to Ava and smiled.

"Welcome home, my daughter," he said, his voice was deep and throbbing, before he receded into the river once more and everything grew quite. Ava stepped forward and stood in the river's center. She looked over the crowd grandly and spoke to them. Her voice was soft and gentle, quite different than the River God's and yet all heard it just as clearly.

"All Telmarine soldiers who seek safe passage across these waters need but to lay down their weapons and it will be granted to them."

As if fearful she would call back the great man of water, the soldiers began to drop their weapons and one by one the Narnians led them across the river. As they crossed though, the soldiers found that the waters weren't nearly as deep as they had feared they were. At most, the water only ever reached their waist, even for the smallest of them. The Telmarines had no mind to give any thought to this peculiar matter, and most of the Narnians became busy keeping an eye on the Telmarines, taking their weapons and rounding them up.

Slowly Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian began to move across the river; they stared in wonder and awe at the young girl they once knew to be a cleaning maiden. They wondered briefly, if it was even the same girl.

"Ava?" Edmund voiced their doubts as they grew nearer. Ava bowed her head to them in acknowledgment.

"How…?" Caspian began but Ava cut his question off.

"All of your questions will be answered, My King, but in due time." Ava looked at Caspian a bit longer, before looking at the other three royals. "First, you must continue onward. He is waiting to speak with each of you."

Now the four royals looked beyond Ava, to the river bank where Aslan and Lucy stood waiting. Without another word they continued on their path and solemnly approached the Great Lion. Ava remained where she was, for it was she who kept the waters low and steady. On the far bank, Ava saw six mice approach the river and stop at its edge. She spoke quietly to them.

"Come, brave warriors. You will not find the waters too deep, even for you."

They heard her words in their heart and conceded to them as they continued their journey across. Just as it was with everyone else who crossed, the river never exceeded past the waists of the six mice. Ava smiled sadly down upon them as she saw that two of them carried a litter between them on which the noble Reepicheep lay. And she could almost feel the sting of tears when she heard the mice begin their lament again as they reached the shore, but her heart still held too much joy for her tears to fall. Then she heard Reepicheep exclaim, 'Oh, hail Aslan,' she knew she need not to have worried at all. It wasn't long after that, that Ava heard her own name being called.

XOXOX

"Ava!" Lucy called. Caspian, along with the other Pevensies, turned to look at the radiant girl in the water. Caspian could hardly believe that she was the same shy servant he had met a few days ago. She spoke with the same gentleness, but now there was a great strength there too.

Ava looked over her shoulder at them and smiled brightly. She quickly waded through the water to the shoreline. Caspian noticed that she moved through the river with great ease and wondered how she did it. When she reached the rocky shore, Ava did not slow down but she ran to Aslan and knelt before him and kissed his great paw. Aslan returned the gesture by placing a lion's kiss on her forehead.

"Well done, my child," Aslan said to her.

"I only did it with your grace, Aslan."

"And you shall do much more still. Do not forget this day."

"How could I forget the day my heart was filled with so much joy?"

Aslan chuckled. "Arise, my child, and embrace the life that is yours." Ava kissed the Lion's paw once more before rising and standing next to Lucy with a beaming smile on her face.

"You're a Naiad, aren't you?" Edmund asked. "A water nymph," he re-phrased when Caspian looked at him curiously.

"Yes," Ava replied simply.

"Not just a Naiad, though. You're the Naiad Princess, right?" Lucy asked further.

Ava paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Yes…Yes, that is what I am. A descendant of the great River God; the Naiad Princess."

"A princess?" Caspian questioned surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, but it's a title only. It is not the same as you. I do not have a throne and a crown waiting for me. I will not gain the role of queen one day. It is more like…a voice for my people, for all Narnians; a voice which has been silent for too long. A voice…" Ava trailed off from her passionate speech as she turned her head to look across the river.

"What do you hear my child?" Aslan asked her.

Her voice was soft and sad. "There are Narnians wounded on the battle field. They are calling for their Valiant Queen." Ava turned to look at Lucy now.

"My cordial," Lucy whispered as her hand went to the diamond bottle on her hip. Lucy looked to Aslan; he nodded at her and she knew he meant for her to go to their aid.

"Come, Lucy, I will take you across the river. You will move much faster with me. What? What did I do?"

"You called me 'Lucy,'" Lucy smirked.

"I—I'm sorry. I will…"

"No, don't change it. We are friends Ava; I insist upon it. Now let us go." Lucy grabbed Ava's hand and they ran to the edge of the river before Ava stopped.

"Wait." Ava looked back at Aslan. "What if there are wounded Telmarines?"

At this, Aslan looked to Caspian to wait for his answer. "Treat all who are wounded equally. May the days of peace between Narnians and Telmarines begin now," Caspian responded after a slight pause.

"Well said, Caspian," Aslan assured.

"We should go with them," Peter said. "When the How fell, some Narnians were trapped inside. We need to free them."

"Father…" Ava whispered before she swallowed hard. "Come, I will carry you all across."

The three kings and the Gentle Queen stepped forward and formed a line on either side of Ava and Lucy. Together they stepped up to the water and Ava swiftly carried them across the river. Once they all made it across they found themselves running through the woods; Lucy and Ava were still holding hands.

Once they reached the field before the How, the girls split up looking for wounded soldiers and when they found one Ava and Susan would call for Lucy and she would come and give the soldier a drop or two of her cordial. Susan would quickly move on to find the next soldier, but Ava lingered a while longer by the soldier's side holding their hand and smiling down at them until she could feel life flowing through them again.

Ava held the hand of many soldiers that day. Many of the Telmarines did not have the mind to question the odd antics of the young girl with the bright smile, but for the Narnians it was very different. Once Ava held their hand in hers, a Narnian was flooded with warm magic—much like how it had been when Ava first touched Destrier in the stables to calm him—and the Narnians knew that their beloved Naiad Princess had returned to them at last.

Meanwhile, the guys headed straight for the collapsed entrance of the How, and with the aid of the revived Narnians, they cleared the stones away. The main chamber was flooded with light from the setting sun. Their long shadows stretched across the earthen floor as Peter, Edmund, and Caspian stood at the opening and stared into the darkness. One by one, the trapped Narnians stepped forward into the light. They squinted as their eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight, and they walked into freedom; Dr. Cornelius was among the many smiling faces.

XOXOX

That night there was a great bonfire around the river just outside Beruna. Aslan had called forth a great meal of all the foods that everyone loved most, and everyone ate until they were full. After the meal there was storytelling, and laughing, and dancing, and smiles on every face around the fire. And whenever one grew tired, they simply lay where they sat and drifted off to sleep, with their *feet to the fire and good friends on either side.*

* * *

><p><strong>Once more the little * indicates a direct quote, this time from the book Prince Caspian. Thanks again for all who have readreviewed/favorited/alerted! It means so much to me!** **Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Naiad Trilogy**

**Part 1: The Naiad Within**

**Chapter 10**

In the week following the return of Aslan and the end of Narnia's persecution, the Pevensies and Caspian remained busy. After waking up the day after the bonfire, messengers were sent all over Narnia proclaiming the defeat of the Telmarines and the return of Aslan and the beginning of the reign of Caspian X. Ava walked alongside Dr. Cornelius as Caspian rode into his castle at Beaver's Dam; the crowd cheered joyously as he entered. Within the next few days the coronation was planned, and before Caspian knew it, the day was upon him.

XOXOX

The ceremony took place outside on a ledge in the town of Beaver's Dam where a great number of citizens could gather to witness the event. The stone ledge overlooked a small canyon where the Great River flowed. A lone tree and a small patch of grass sat along the edge against a backdrop of mountains. The castle could also be seen sitting off to the right. The crowd of citizens consisted of Narnians and Telmarines alike, this would be the first coronation that the latter would have the chance to witness first hand. Through the center of the crowd an aisle had been marked with rose petals and cherry blossoms.

The crowd had been bubbling with excitement and anticipation, but all drew quiet and still as the Great Lion appeared at the end of the aisle. With a fanfare of trumpets Aslan began to walk down the aisle towards the lone tree. Some of the older Telmarines slightly drew back in fear, but the younger ones were filled with the urge to run forwards and embrace the Lion. When Aslan reached the end of the aisle he walked up the four steps to the ledge and stood in its center. He turned majestically and looked over the crowd.

The four Kings and Queens of Old were the next ones to come down the aisle. Peter and Susan were first, walking side by side and Edmund and Lucy were a few steps behind them. They were clothed in their finest Narnian garb and their ancient crowns, both of which had been fetched from the old treasure vault of Cair Paravel. As they approached the ledge they bowed to Aslan before walking up the steps and taking their places beside him. Peter and Edmund stood to the Lion's right, while Susan and Lucy stood to his left.

A line of Narnians came next. The badger Trufflehunter and the red Dwarf Trumpkin led the way. They were followed by Reepicheep the mouse and Zephyrlias the Gryffon. Then there was the mighty Centaur Glenstorm who walked alone. At the end of the procession of Narnians was Ava, the Naiad Princess. She wore a dress that was very similar to the one she wore when she emerged from the river, only this one was a rich sea green. None of the Narnians advanced up the stairs to the ledge, instead they stood on either side of the stairs with Glenstorm and Ava in the center. Ava stood to Aslan's right and Glenstorm to his left. They too all bowed before the Lion and the Kings and Queens before taking their places.

At last it was time for Caspian to make his entrance. His walk down the aisle was regal and steady. He was clothed the traditional Telmarine garb; his robe was held off the ground by two Naiads and two Dryads, with Chérie being one of the Dryads. Dr. Cornelius walked behind Caspian carrying the King's crown on a soft pillow. Caspian walked halfway up the stairs before stopping and kneeling before Aslan. Whatever murmur or buzz that remained in the crowd after Aslan began his procession quickly died away as the Lion began to speak.

"Citizens of Narnia," his voice rang over the crowd. "You have been called forth this day to bear witness to a new age, the Age of Peace between two races. The days of living in fear and shadow are over."

At this, most of the crowd cheered.

When the crowd fell silent once more, Aslan gave a brief recap of the history of Narnia. He told of how he formed the world through song and of the reign of King Frank and Queen Helen, the first king and queen of Narnia. He told of the White Witch's cruel tyranny and of the Pevensies' discovery. And he told of the invasion of the Telmarines and the persecution of the Narnians. Throughout his speech, Caspian looked intently upon the Lion absorbing every word.

"Now," Aslan said as he began to end his tale. "Prince Caspian, tenth of that name, having defeated the usurper and freed the Narnians, has come before you today ready to pledge his oath and swear his allegiance as king."

"Caspian, tenth of that name," Glenstorm's mighty voice boomed from Caspian's right. Caspian turned his eyes upon the Centaur. "Do you so promise to rule Narnia with a strong hand and a meek heart? And if enemies came against her, *would you be the first in the charge and the last in the retreat?* Would you place the good of Narnia above all else?"

"All this, I promise so to do," Caspian affirmed confidently, regally.

"Caspian, tenth of that name," Ava began. Her voice, though soft and gentle, was able to be heard by all present. Caspian turned his head to look at her as she spoke. "Do you so promise to care for Narnia wholly, treating its inhabitants kindly and fairly whether they be beast or man remembering that none are slaves, but all are free subjects?"

"I promise so to do," Caspian answered.

Lucy spoke next. "Caspian, tenth of that name, do you so promise to teach your children and your grandchildren to do the same?"

"If I be blessed by Aslan with wife and child, I promise so to do."

"Caspian, tenth of that name," Edmund began, "do you so promise to hold no one in favor either among your own children, or among the citizens of Narnia be they beast or man, and do you so promise not to *let any hold another under or use it hardly?*"

"All of this, I promise so to do."

Next it was Susan's turn to speak and she recited a poem.

A king is mighty and meek

A king is first and last

A king is caring and compassionate

A king is always teaching and always learning

A king is fair and merciful

When Susan finished her poem Peter stepped forward and withdrew his sword. With the flat of his blade, Peter struck Caspian on each shoulder, and as he did this he said, "I dub thee, Sir Caspian, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." Peter returned his sword to its sheath and took his place next to Aslan once more.

Without further hesitation, Aslan spoke with a voice that shook the earth beneath their feet. "*Under us and under the High King you shall be King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, you and your heirs while your race lasts.*" With a nod from Aslan, Dr. Cornelius stepped forth and placed the King's Crown upon Caspian's head. "Arise, Caspian, tenth of that name, King of Narnia. May you be magnificent, gentle, just, and valiant in your reign."

As Caspian arose and faced his people, the crowd erupted with a chorus of "Long live the King!"

XOXOX

Following the coronation ceremony there was a great feast and celebrating throughout Narnia. The festivities carried through most of the day and into the night when fireworks lit up the night sky with vibrant colors. When at last things began to settle down around the castle, Ava and Lucy could be found sitting on Ava's bed still talking with great animation about the day's activities.

"Oh Ava, you and I will have such great fun together!" Lucy exclaimed. "I will teach you to ride properly, and show you how to shoot an arrow and wield a sword. And you shall tell me all you know about the water. And we shall swim together. Oh what fun it will be!"

Ava laughed. "Oh, that does sound like great fun. I can hardly wait until we can begin."

"Well you won't have to wait long. We can begin tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Lucy we cannot begin tomorrow."

"Why not?" Lucy's face grew sad.

"Well, because I shall have to return to the river soon."

"Why?"

"Lucy, there is so much I still have yet to learn about being a Naiad, about what it truly means to be the Princess. I have a magic within me Lucy; I can feel it bubbling inside me, but I have no idea how to wield it. I must learn, and the Naiads are the only ones who can help me."

"Oh… oh, well I suppose you must go then." There was a moment of silence as Ava looked upon Lucy's sad face and Ava desperately wanted to make her friend feel happy again.

"I am sure that there are many dances that I must learn too, and we shall have to practice them. I suspect I will spend much time on the Dancing Lawn, and I see no reason why couldn't be there as well."

Lucy's face began to grow brighter at the thought. "Oh! Do you think I could learn the dances too?"

Ava smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that because I couldn't imagine learning them without you." Lucy and Ava laughed together, nearly drowning out the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"You may enter," Ava replied through her laughter. Her laughter quickly faded away when she saw who her visitor was: Dr. Cornelius. Though they had seen one another since the war ended, Ava and Cornelius have had no time to discuss where their relationship stood, now that Ava knew of her true lineage.

"Oh, hello Dr. Cornelius," Lucy greeted warmly.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," the professor replied. "Pardon the intrusion, but I was hoping to have a word alone with my dau…with the Princess."

"Oh," Lucy looked back at Ava before continuing. "That's no problem at all. It is getting rather late, and I should be going to bed soon. I must be fully awake for the gathering Aslan has called for tomorrow."

"Yes, we wouldn't want one of our Queens yawning while Aslan is speaking," Ava said with a small smile.

"Good night, Ava."

"Good night, Lucy." The two friends embraced one another before Lucy jumped off the bed. Lucy bid the professor a good night as she passed by him. There was silence after Lucy left; Cornelius really didn't know how to act now or what to say. It was Ava who broke the silence.

"I know why you have come here." She slid off the bed and slowly began to walk towards him. "I know the fears that lie on your heart, and I know what troubles your mind. Speak them."

"It's just... I don't..." Dr. Cornelius stumbled over his words. He raised his head and looked upon her with sad eyes. "I almost called you my daughter just now, and I don't know if that is appropriate any more. I have raised you since you were just a baby. I have done all I could to provide you with a happy life. I have known all along that you were never mine to keep, and yet I could not stop myself from thinking otherwise. In my heart you have always been my daughter."

"And yet I am not. My parents were Naiads; my great ancestor is the River God. My family lies waiting in the water."

Dr. Cornelius dropped his head to keep Ava from seeing the tears that formed in his eyes. Ava gently lifted it back up.

"You need not worry, learned Cornelius. For in my heart, you have always been and always shall be, Father to me." Ava wiped away the few tears that had escaped the old man's eyes as the sides of his mouth rose up in a smile.

Ava embraced her father as tears began to leak out of her own eyes. They stood like that for a moment or two before pulling apart. Ava guided Cornelius to one of the sitting benches in her room where she proceeded to tell him everything she knew about being a Naiad thus far, which really wasn't much. When Ava had told him all she could, they found that a good half hour had already passed. It was now growing quite late and they both agreed that they needed to get to bed. Neither wanted to miss what Aslan had planned.

XOXOX

The morning after Caspian was crowned King, he found himself standing once more before a large crowd. This time though, he was not before them as some young prince experiencing the most nerve-wracking day of his short life, but as king. They were gathered at the same ledge where the ceremony had been held, and this time around a majority of the crowd was made up of Telmarines for this gathering had been called especially for them.

Caspian stood in the center of the ledge platform. The four Pevensies stood to his left while Aslan, Ava, and several other Narnians stood to his right. Caspian explained to the crowd that Narnia would once more belong to both the talking beasts and creatures of Narnia as well as the Telmarines, and that Aslan would return any who did not agree with that to the land of their forefathers. When one of the crowd members protested the return to Telmar, saying it had been generations since they left, Aslan further explained that the Telmarines had originally come from the world in which the four Pevensies lived and that he would return them to that world not Telmar.

Caspian really didn't know how he felt when his aunt was one of the first to speak up to say that she would leave. He had never really been close with her, but still she was the only family he had left and she was choosing not to be a part of it. He gave her a short nod as she walked past him and through the hole in the tree that Aslan had created seconds ago. He was just as surprised as everyone else though, when his aunt suddenly disappeared.

The sudden disappearance of the former queen and her small child obtained a great deal of protesting from the crowd. They were worried and fearful shouting things like "He's killed them! He'll kill us all! Why don't one of you go through?" At the insinuation that Aslan was being deceitful, Reepicheep boldly stepped forward and offered to go through with his eleven mice. But before Aslan could respond, Peter stepped forward and said that they would go through.

Ava's heart seemed to stop beating.

"What?" she and Lucy said at the same time. Ava's eyes locked with Lucy's and saw that the Valiant Queen was just as surprised and heartbroken as she was. They had not been expecting this. They thought for sure that they would get to spend more time together. They had been counting on it. Ava hardly even noticed Peter stepping forwards and handing over his sword to Caspian. She did not notice much at all until Susan spoke up.

*"…we're not coming back."* Ava had missed the first part of what Susan had said, but Lucy had not.

*"We're not?"* Lucy asked desperately, locking eyes with Ava again. Ava could begin to feel tears forming in her eyes.

*"You two are, at least, I think he means you two,"* Peter said to Lucy and Edmund before saying more to Lucy.

Ava felt hope spring back up. Lucy would return, or could return at least. Ava might be able to see her friend again. As long as she held onto this hope, everything would be fine. But as Lucy approached her to say goodbye, Ava couldn't stop the few tears that fell.

"This isn't the end of our friendship, Ava," Lucy said.

"I know. Ours is one that will never end," Ava replied.

"Oh," Lucy threw her arms around Ava and they embraced. "You will be a great Naiad Princess, I know it. And I will miss you."

"Thanks, I'll miss you too."

Lucy pulled back reluctantly and moved on to bid farewell to Trumpkin, while Edmund stepped in front of Ava. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Just promise me one thing while I'm gone," he said.

"Anything you ask, Edmund."

"Don't go running about the castle at night if it's being raided, because I won't be there to rescue you."

Ava smiled sheepishly. "I shall try." They embraced briefly before Edmund moved on and Peter stepped up. Ava found this curious but did not question it.

"I wish to apologize to you," he said.

"Whatever for? You did nothing wrong."

"I wasn't very kind to you, and for that I am sorry."

Ava smiled. "You were never cruel to me either."

"Still, I should have been kinder."

"Well, if it will ease your mind, then I will say all is forgiven, though I still see nothing to forgive. Your apology is accepted, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Peter."

"Alright, Peter."

Peter smiled, relieved to have Ava's forgiveness. Unlike Lucy and Edmund, Peter and Ava did not embrace but he nodded at her politely and she gave a small curtsey to him before he went to stand beside his siblings. Lucy and Ava shared one last tearful glance and whispered goodbye before Lucy followed her older siblings through the tree. Just as Caspian's aunt had disappeared upon stepping through the tree, so did the Pevensies.

Caspian turned to face the crowd of citizens again and addressed them. "Now that you have seen our friends step through the portal, is there anyone else who desires to leave Narnia?"

Slowly, one by one, Telmarines began to come forth requesting to leave, and they followed the Pevensies through the tree. A great deal of Telmarines chose to leave that day, but a fair few stayed behind as well. When the last of the Telmarines who wished to leave disappeared, the gathering ended and the crowd dispersed.

XOXOX

In the days that followed, Caspian assembled his council selecting half from the Narnians he had fought beside and half from the Telmarines that chose to stay behind and brave a new nation. Ava journeyed to the Great River to spend time with the Naiads where she learned a great number of things. For many months there was peace throughout all of Narnia.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

><p>Well, there's the end of <em>The Naiad Within<em>. The coronation ceremony in here was inspired by the _Magician's Nephew_. I took the questions Aslan asked Frank when Aslan told Frank he would be king, and I sort of reordered and rephrased them for Caspian. As usual, any direct quotes are marked with an *. There are direct quotes from the _Magician's Nephew, Prince Caspian_ the book, and _Prince Caspian_ the Disney movie. I'm really proud of the coronation, but I'd like to know what you think.

I hope you all have enjoyed this part of the trilogy. I know there weren't a lot of Caspian/Ava moments in it, but don't worry there will be a bunch in the next two parts. The next part will be titled _The Naiad and Her King_ and it will be posted as a separate story. I will add a note at the bottom of this chapter when I have chapter 1 posted. If you want to know what part two will be about, you can check out the banner I made for it and a summary on my profile page. Speaking of part two, I have a gift for you. Here's a sneak peak.

**Sneak Peak**

**Scene: Aboard the _Dawn Treader_. After leaving Galma, before Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace arrive.  
><strong>

"How about a toast," Ava said. "What shall it be for?"

"To adventure," said Caspian.

"To the open sea," added Drinian.

"And to all that lies beyond," Ava finished. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Caspian wandered over to look out the window, while Ava took seat in one of the chairs. Drinian remained where he was by the table.

"The Lord Peddelton seemed quite taken with you, Ava," Drinian said.

"Yes, I suppose he was. He said he'd like to court me."

"He made no such request to me. Did he ask you for permission, Lord Drinian?" Caspian asked turning away from the window.

"No, Your Majesty, he did not," Drinian replied.

"And why should he have to ask either one of you for permission? Why should I not be allowed to speak for myself?"

"Ava, you must know the proper Narnian etiquette when it comes to such matters as courtship. If your father Dr. Cornelius were there, then the Lord Peddelton should have asked him." Caspian declared.

"But in father's absence, who should one ask?" Ava stood up and took a step towards Caspian. "The ship's captain? You? You think I belong to either of you?" With each question, she took a step closer until she was standing in front of him.

"No, My King, I do not think it would be proper for the Lord Peddelton, or any Lord, to ask you for my hand, nor do I think it proper he ask the professor. If one truly wanted to court me properly, he must call up the great River God and ask him, or else ask all the talking beasts and creatures of Narnia for it is to them that I truly belong."

"Forgive me, Ava. I did not mean to offend you. I meant nothing by it at all. I was merely surprised," Caspian said apologetically.

Ava heard his sincerity and smiled. "It's alright, Caspian. I know you meant no harm. And you should know," she began walking back to her chair before she finished with, "I politely told him no."

"And what of your time Galma, Caspian? You and the Duke's daughter seemed to be getting along. Might there be something there in the future?" asked Drinian.

"No, I think not," Caspian replied.

"Did you not find her pretty enough for your liking?"

"She was pleasant enough, I suppose. But I don't know why I would settle for 'pleasant enough' when I know for a fact that there are greater beauties much closer to home." Caspian said as he looked over Ava; she blushed under his gaze.

"Surely, My King," she began. "You are not suggesting that one should marry for beauty alone. If that be the case, then perhaps I should have said yes to the Lord Peddelton's request." Ava smiled teasingly enticing a mischievous grin from Caspian.

"I suggest nothing of the sort, fairest Princess." Caspian unknowingly began to describe many of the aspects of Ava that he had come to admire in the last three years. "For you see, what truly makes a lady beautiful in my eyes is not only her looks, but her character also."

"Your majesty asks a lot of a lady," said Drinian. "But regardless, I feel I must agree with you." There was a slight pause in which the Captain and the King nodded at each other in understanding.

"And what does the Princess say?" Drinian looked to Ava. "Do you agree with His Kingship? Is that what you would seek in a man?"

Caspian looked at Ava curiously, somewhat surprised to find himself eager to know her answer. Ava took a long sip of her cup before responding.

"I imagine I would seek the same, if I knew I were seeking."

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked.

"Well, to speak my mind," she glanced at Caspian who smiled faintly, "I'm not so sure that I will marry any one."

"You would choose to be unwed? I thought marriage and motherhood were the dreams of every lady."

"My King easily forgets that I am not like every lady. I am not like them at all." Ava said the last bit quietly to herself. When she noticed the curious looks from Caspian and Drinian, she proceeded to explain.

"I am the Princess. I can integrate myself with the dry land more easily than the other Naiads. They may come up for brief stints of time, but I can live years on land without the true need to replenish myself in the water. What's more, I've spent the majority of my life believing I was human. In some cases I almost feel more human than I do Naiad.

"And yet in my heart I feel the hearts of all Narnians. I know their fears and their desires. I feel their pain and their greatest joy. My magic draws me to them, while my head draws me to the world of man. I am caught between two worlds; I can have one, but not both. For me, the Naiad Princess, to marry a man is to forsake the Naiad magic, which holds so much of my heart. It is for this reason that I am not sure if I will marry.

"But know this, if ever I do wed a man, then he would be a great man indeed to have won my heart over." At this, Ava locked eyes with Caspian.

* * *

><p><strong>5-12 Update... Part 2 is now available for viewing! The Naiad Trilogy: The Naiad and Her King<strong>


End file.
